My Mate Is The Master Of Death
by NinjaTurtleGirl1996
Summary: Harry Potter-Black is not a Potter he finds out everything is a lie to his birthday down to his skin color. He finds out from a very not dead headmaster who he thought he watched die. He's moves to America to mystic falls with his new son and meets his new mates.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

Chapter One- Betrayal

Harry Potter-Black walked into number twelve Grimmauld Place he was supposed to be at his relatives but he was 17 he could go anywhere he wanted. He looked at Walburga Black's painting she said "Go to the library Kreacher!" Kreacher popped up and frowned at Harry "You take care of this boy from now on Kreacher take him to the library and let him listen without being seen he's the new head of this family Kreacher" Kreacher nodded "Yes man anything for wonderful mistress" Kreacher held out his hand to Harry and Harry took it and they popped away.

Harry whispered "What's going on Kreacher" Kreacher nodded "Dirty mudbloods and bloodtraitors talking bad about Master" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice he was about to go out Dumbledore was dead how was he alive. Kreacher grabbed his wrist and said "Not's yet Master'' Dumbledore hissed "What do you mean he gets all their money he's not a Potter" Bill Weasly said "The goblins said since the Potter's adopted him and Black adopted him he's the head of all their accounts they have stopped payment to you and the family." Dumbledore nodded and paced "Okay I can salvage this I can enforce the marriage contract I made for him and Ginny" Bill said "Yes you can but it has to be before he gets contacted by the bank." Dumbledore said "He won't be back for a while I have time and I'll just tell the boy that I had to act as if I was dead in order to protect the others we can't allow him to know he isn't a Potter." Harry hissed "They have been lying to me" he looked and he was in front of the portrait again.

Walburga Black said "My son loved you I might have hated him but when he found out he still loved you even if you weren't who they said you were you must go to the bank and claim what is yours and find out who you really are claim the Black Lordship I want you to have it." Harry blinked at her in shock and his eyes watered and he wiped them he said "I would be honored " he said "Kreacher take me to Gringotts please" Kreacher nodded and took his arm. They appeared in the bank and he went to an available goblin and said "Ah Mr. Potter I'm sure your here for an inheritance test." Harry nodded he was less to an office with weapons on the wall. The goblin said "Cut your finger with this knife and drop seven drops of blood onto this paper" Harry did as he was told and he watched as his blood made words that changed into ink.

_**Adoption name: Harry James Potter-Black Real Name: Ezra Caspian Zabini**_

_**Adopted parent's: James and Lily Potter Real Parent's: Jasmine Zabini and Gregory Collins**_

_**Siblings: Blaise Zabini older by 12 months **_

_**Born: October 31st 1981**_

_**Heir to: Potter by will of adopted parents, Black by will, Merlin and Emrys from the father, Prevrell adopted father.**_

The goblin said "We will let you put on the rings to see if they accept you " Harry shook his head and said "No they died for me I will always be grateful but that isn't my name if there's a reason why I look like them can I get that fixed." The goblin nodded " It will be corrected when you place the rings on your fingers and there's the issue of Teddy Lupin we need to discuss the two month old is staying with the weasly family." Ezra hissed "What!" The goblin said his grandmother was killed and we couldn't get in touch with you so" Ezra took the boxes and growled "I'm getting my God child then we are leaving transfer money to a branch in America I refuse to stay in Britain any longer." The goblin nodded and watched as Ezra slipped on his rings and his skin turned a light brown and his hair lengthened to his waist he opened his eyes and they were grey. He said "I want the bank to send word to my family and when I find a house I want them to know where I am I will pay you whatever you think is fair." He straightened his back looking like the pureblood he was supposed to be.

The wards around the Barrow shattered alarms went off inside. Ezra walked in and the family had wands pointed at him George and Fred had moved to Romania with Charlie. The others stayed close to home. Ezra walked over to the bassinet and grinned "Hey pup" Teddy opened his eyes and he was lifted up he had his Harry Potter glamour on. Molly sighed and said "Harry dear you scared us" Harry looked at her and sneered and said "I'm taking my son he was given to me when his grandmother died I went to Gringotts to claim my rings that's how I found out oh and I canceled the marriage contract to Ginny I hope you don't mind oh and before I forget I locked everyone out of number 12" Harry cooed " Come on let's go yes my little puppy we are going to find a place to live maybe a Potter home hmm " Teddy squealed happily he walked away leaving the family shocked Harry turned and said "Next time Dumbledore has a meeting make sure the person isn't in the room before opening your big mouths and I'm sure the public will like to know Dumbledore is alive huh." He left the run down house calling for the nightbus.


	2. Chapter 2 America Here We Come

Chapter Two-America Here We Come

Ezra client believe he was still 16 it was a week after he learned the terrible truth that his life was a lie the things he learned since he was 11 were lies. He shook his head his mother had allowed him to be emancipated just as long as she could visit along with his big brother Blaise was kind to him he was everything Ezra thought a sibling should be it was nice he and Draco became friends. He grinned down at Teddy and cooed "Are you ready for America my love" the two month old sucked on his pacifier and squealed he had gotten used to Ezra's new look fast. "Flight to from England to New York will be boarding in five minutes." Ezra picked Teddy up in his carseat and they walked into the plane.

Ezra sat in first class Teddy was strapped to his chest and kissed the top of his head Teddy cooed softly and gripped Ezra's long black hair in his tiny hand. Ezra hummed "I love you Teddy" Teddy opened an eye and looked up at him and snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep like that and the flight attendants were at the doors staring and cooing at the sight of the two of them sleeping.

Eight hours later Ezra was woken up by a flight attendant she said softly "Sir we are about to land Welcome to New York" Ezra grinned "Thank you mam" she smiled "No problem sweetie" Teddy grunted when they landed but that was it he went quiet again. Ezra walked into the airport and was pushed around he growled "Really" frowning softly a voice said "I can help you though so your baby won't be woken."

Elijah frowned when people pushed the smaller boy normally he wouldn't notice but he was stunning and he had a baby strapped to his chest what kind of gentlemen would he be if he didn't save a damsel in even if said damsel was a boy. The boy looked at him wearily Elijah grinned thinking _pretty and smart_ "I promise I won't harm you or your child I give you my word" the boy nodded and took his hand and Elijah felt like something just clicked into place he could feel the veins under his eyes start to grow. He willed then away he didn't want to frighten his mate after Thousands of years he had meet his mate and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Ezra felt the zap and his magic felt at peace with this man he had never felt this at home with anyone or anywhere not even at Hogwarts. He didn't understand the man held out his arm and they interlocked arms and Elijah lead them to a clear section of the airport. The man said "My name is Elijah Mikaelson" he kissed the back of his hand Ezra blushed and said "I'm not a girl but my name is Ezra Caspian Zabini this is my adopted son Teddy Edward Lupin-Zabini." Teddy opened an eye and looked around Ezra cooed "Well good evening pup" Teddy squealed and cooed happily and looked at Elijah and stared him down. Elijah smirked that's the same thing Niklaus did when he was a baby. He said "Hello Teddy" putting a hand out and Teddy touched his hand and cooed and snuggled back into Ezra looking around lazily.

AN: Harry is now going by the name Ezra so there will be no more him being called Harry potter for now I hope you like it he's met one of his mate's.


	3. Chapter 3 An Original

Chapter Three- An Original

Ezra had been in America with Elijah for four month's Teddy was now 6 months Ezra mumbled in his sleep when Elijah's phone rang he whined "Lijah" Elijah kissed the top of his head and mumbled "I will be back my love tomorrow I have traitors to kill." Ezra mumbled "Don't kill Rose she doesn't deserve it" Elijah nodded kissing his cheek and getting up and said "I will kiss Teddy before I leave" Ezra hummed "Good he hates when you lesve" Elijah nodded "I know my love I love you" he left the room dressed in a black suit he walked into Teddy's room and kissed the sleeping baby "Goodbye my puppy" and left the house.

Elena is waking up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking. Rose said ''How's the girl?'' Trevor sighed "Still passed out." Rose said softly "You didn't touch her, did you?" Trevor pouted "Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Rose shook her head "No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Trevor grunted "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Rose said "They say he got it." Trevor looked at her "Wonderful and what?" Elena gets up and walks upstairs. She's listening in on their conversation. Rose said "So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Trevor started to pace and freak out "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Rose said harshly "I'm sick of running!" Trevor looked at her scared "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Rose walked over to Trevor and touched his cheek and smiled "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her. Rose growled "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Elena frowned softly "Who's Elijah?" Rose said "He's your worst nightmare."

With Jeremy

Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his cell phone. Bonnie asked "Did Alaric just left with Jenna?" Jeremy nodded "He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." He shows her his phone. He found a house in the middle of nowhere Jeremy said "They have to be there there's nothing for miles except for this old house." Bonnie asked "Did you send it to Stefan?" Jeremy groaned "Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this." Bonnie touched his hand "Hey, she's gonna be fine."Jeremy frowned "You don't know that" Bonnie agreed "No I don't."

She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him. Jeremy asked "What are you doing?" Bonnie said quickly "There's something else I want to try." Jeremy said confused "I don't get it." Bonnie said "I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush." Jeremy nodded "Okay, yeah." Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it beginning with "Stefan an...". Jeremy grabs Elena's hairbrush and a candle. Jeremy asked "What's all this stuff for?" Bonnie looked at Jeremy "I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." She crumples the paper and holds it in her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell and her nose begins to bleed in the middle of the spell. Jeremy notices the bleeding and is alarmed. Jeremy loudly called her "Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" The paper is burning Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper finally disappears. Jeremy asked "Bonnie are you Okay?" She smiles and her eyes close and she falls backwards unconscious on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy tries to rouse her by shaking her Jeremy yelled "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

With Elena

Rose is in a room, alone. Elena joins her Elena asked "Why am I here?" Rose rolled her eyes "You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Elena asked "Why won't you?" Rose sighed "That's another one." Elena starts getting frustrated "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Rose shrugged "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Elena said "Delivery to who? Elijah?"Rose sings "Two points to the little eavesdropper." Elena asked "Well who is he? Is he a vampire?" Rose nods "He's one of the vampires, the originals" Elena asked "What do you mean the originals?" Rose sighed "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" Elena asked "So you know Stefan and Damon?" Rose was getting tired of this "I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

Elena asked again ''Who are the originals?" Rose growled "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Elena asked "But why me?" Rose said "Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Elena said "The curse? The sun and the moon curse? What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse. Rose said "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Elena asked "The sacrifice?" Rose said "The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die."

Rose and Elena are still talking. Trevor walks into the room Elena said "Tell me more." Trevor asked and grinned "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Elena asked "Who were you running from?" Trevor said "The originals." Elena sighed "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Trevor said "The first family, of vampires from the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose looked at him putting her hand on her hips "Mm-hmm." Trevor grinned at her "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Elena asked "What did you do?" Rose answered "He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Elena breathed "Katherine." Rose said "The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Trevor said "I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Rose said "Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Elena sits on the couch. She finds the handwritten paper Bonnie sent her. It reads: "Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B"

Trevor enters the room with Rose and said softly "He's here! This was a mistake." Rose grabbed "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Trevor whimpered "No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Rose said "I'm sure he wants her more." Trevor looked around for an escape but it was light outside "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Rose grabbed his cheeks "Hey! What are we?" Trevor nodded "We're family, forever." Someone knocks on the door. Elena said "You're scared."

Rose hissed "Stay here with her and don't make a sound." She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She walks in front of him Elijah said "Ah Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Rose smiled "Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Elijah smirked "Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Rose said "I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Elijah nodded "I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Rose said "Katerina Petrova?"

Elijah hummed "I'm listening." Rose said "She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Elijah nodded "Continue." Rose said "She survived" Elijah asked "Where is she?" Rose said shocked "You don't seem surprised by this." Elijah smirked "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

Rose shook her head "No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." Elijah's smirk dropped "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." Rose said "The facts are wrong." Elijah said "Well, show her to me." Rose nodded but said "Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Elijah said "You have my word that I will pardon you." Rose nodded "Follow me." He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck. Elijah hummed amazed "She's Human. It's impossible hello there".


	4. Chapter 4 Elijah

Chapter Four- Elijah Mikaelson

Elijah said "We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elena looks at Rose Elena begged "Please, don't let him take me." Elijah sighed "One last piece of business and we're done." He goes toward Trevor and Trevor said "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Elijah smiled "Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Trevor shook his head no "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Elijah hummed "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?'' Trevor whimpered "I beg your forgiveness." Elijah nodded "So granted." Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked.

Rose hissed "You...!" Elijah sighed "Don't, Rose, now that you are free." He looks at Elena. Elijah said "Come" Elena said "No" the asked "What about the moonstone?" Elijah asked "What do you know about the moonstone?" Elena said confidently "I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elijah said "Yes?" Elena said "I can help you get it." Elijah hummed "Tell me where it is." Elena It doesn't work that way. Elijah asked "Are you negotiating with me?" he looks at Rose.

Rose said "It's the first I've heard of it." He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace. Elijah hummed "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He pulls the necklace off her neck and throws it away. He grabs her head and compels her. Elijah asked "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elena answered "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elijah asked "What is it doing there?" Elena said "It's with Katherine." Elijah hummed "Interesting." They hear breaking glass from upstairs. Elijah growled "What was that?" Rose said "I don't know." Elijah asked "Who else is in this house?" Rose answered "I don't know."

He grabs Elena They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms. Elijah said "Rose." Rose said "I don't know who it is." Stefan said "Up here" Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed. Damon cooed "Down here." Elijah receives a stake in his hand. He rolled his eyes and removes it Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet. Elijah sighed and said "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake. Elijah said "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elena appears at the top of the stairs. Elena said "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand. Elijah growled "What game are you playing with me?"

She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her. Elena sighed "Just let her go." He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms. Stefan said "Hey come here." and asked "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome."

In New York

Ezra gasped when he felt Elijah get stabbed he screamed "Kreacher!" Kreacher asked "Master?" Ezra said "My Mate Is hurt I need to go to him watch Teddy for me please" Kreacher nodded "Yes sir anything for Master." Ezra turned the food on low and kissed Teddy's cheek and spun on his heels an used apparition to the place Elijah had been researching. Ezra gasped at his mate's body he had a huge stake through his chest. Ezra growled and grabbed the hug wooden pole and Elijah's eyes snapped open he gasped "Ezra." Ezra pulled the wooden pole and yanked it out of his mate's chest. Elijah stood up and Ezra bared his neck to his mate and Elijah shook his head no "No don't want to hurt you" Ezra said "You need blood Elijah please" Elijah approached his smaller mate and leaned over and veins appeared under his eyes and he bit boy on his brown neck and Ezra whimpered and Elijah tried to pull back but Ezra held his head to his neck he mumbled "It feels amazing don't stop yet" Elijah moaned at the taste of his mate's blood and kept sucking for a minute longer and pulled away biting his wrist and giving some blood to his mate to close the wounds on his neck. Ezra said "Hold on ok" Elijah groaned "I hate Apparition" Ezra grinned "Too bad love" with that they were gone.

In Mystic Falls

Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door. Jeremy called out "Elena?" Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her. Jeremy asked "Are you okay?" Elena smiled "I'm okay. I'm okay." She looks at Bonnie and says "I got your message." Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck.

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks it when Stefan asked "Where's Elena?" Stefan answered 'She's home" Damon said "And you're here why?" Stefan looked at him "Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." Damon shrugged "Here" He gives him a glass of scotch. Stefan said "Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse.." Damon said "I know, we'll keep her safe." Stefan looked at him "You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."

Damon sighed "Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Stefan said "Hey" Damon sighed "What do you want?" Stefan said "I'm sorry brother" Damon took a drink and asked "About what?" Stefan sighed "For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Damon grunted "Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Stefan said "You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."

Stefan is in the library. He hears a noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake Stefan asked "Who's there?" Rose appears in front of him with her hands up. She said "I'm not here to hurt you." Stefan asked "Why are you here?" Rose answered "Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Stefan asked "You knew Lexi?" Rose nodded "Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Stefan said "Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Rose huffed "I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Stefan asked "What do you mean "it's not over"?" Rose rolled her eyes "It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Stefan "For who?" Rose answered "Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5 The Sacrifice

Chapter Five- The Sacrifice

Ezra watched Teddy crawl around in the floor trying to find new places to go. Elijah hummed "I'm going to meet with Jonas to find the girl to make sure she doesn't do anything to mess up my plans." Ezra pulled him down and climbed in his lap "Why are you doing this Klaus is your younger brother I don't believe he would have killed his other brothers and your sister it sounded to me like a joke." Elijah said "I love Niklaus if he didn't kill our siblings good I don't believe I would be able to kill him if he hadn't but if he has I have enough rage to rip into his chest and pull out his heart." Ezra nodded and kissed his chin and mumbled "I love you either way your my mate but I don't want you to regret killing your little brother and I know you will just think about when the time comes okay." Elijah nodded at him kissing his lips Elijah felt tugging on his pants leg and he picked up the baby and he squealed and giggled and snuggled in between their chests. Ezra hummed "Looks like it's time for someone's nap" Teddy yawned.

Elena and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. They ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena stands nearby. Rose calls out "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena. Rose shrugged "He's not home Sorry." Elena rolled her eyes "Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room. Rose said "After you" Elena walks into the apartment with Rose following suit. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater. Rose calls out again "Slater?" As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.

Rose says "I don't think he's gonna be much help." Elena rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body. Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena, regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers. Elena said "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers. Rose nodded "Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Elena shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena. Elena asks "What are you...?" Rose answers "Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose looks out the window Rose sighs "I used to just come here and watch the day." Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. She looks back up at says "I'm sorry about Slater" Rose asks "Any luck?" Elena places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers Elena answers "Um...It's password protected. I can't get in."

Rose nodded "Let's just go." Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment. Rose says "Stay here." Rose walks past Elena and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner. Rose calls out "Alice?" Alice cries "Rose!" Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her. Alice whines "He's dead!"

In Mystic Falls

Stefan enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands. Stefan said "This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin. Damon asks "What will this do?" Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn. Bonnie answered "I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.

Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion. Stefan says "Still have to get the torches" Damon said "Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?" Bonnie nods "Go ahead. I'm almost done." Stefan leaves. Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waits until they are unable to hear him before he speaks to Bonnie. Jeremy asks "What are you doing?" Bonnie puts her fingers to her lips "Shh!" Jeremy said "Hey, you're not strong enough." Bonnie places a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't try to talk, she lowers her says "I'll be fine." Jeremy said "You could get hurt." Bonnie answers "And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise." Jeremy said "Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?'' Bonnie and Jeremy smile at each other and Bonnie leaves to get a holding container for the ashes. Jeremy glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. Jeremy uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.

In Richmond

Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena. Rose says "She found him a few minutes before we did." Elena asks "How is she?" Rose answers "Overreacting. Big time." Elena frowns at her "Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Rose rolls her eye "Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater." Elena looks at Rose, curiously. Rose continues "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Elena turns around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, Elena walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.

Alice said "Thank you." Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity. Alice says "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Elena answers "Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Alice shrugs "Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at" Elena asks "Do you know Slater's computer password?" Alice huffs "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Elena said "I understand that. Do you know his password?" Alice growls "Who do you think you are?" Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice. Elena asks "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what Elena has said, looks over at her, disdainfully. Elena said "Will you show us his files then?" Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena and Rose stand behind her, watching.

Alice said "Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Rose nods "Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away. Alice says "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server."

Rose turns back to speak to Elena. Rose speaks softly You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Elena shrugged "I know. She doesn't." Elena walks past Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen. Alice sighs *Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Elena asks "These are all leads to vampires?" Alice continues scrolling through the files Alice nods "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Rose asks "What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" Alice said "I could call him" Elena hands the phone over to Alice. Elena said "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Rose squeaks "What?!" Alice said "Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Elena said "Get him the message, please." Elena quickly walks out of the room. Rose follows her out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room. Rose growls "What are you doing?" Elena answers "I'm getting Klaus' attention." Rose hissed "If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Elena looks back at Rose, but doesn't respond Rose growls "Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Elena said "It's either me or my family." Rose says "So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Alice enters the room. Alice says to Elena "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Rose shuts her eyes counting to ten and sighs at the stupid humans.

Mystic Falls

Jonas has laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas. Elijah asks "So how exactly does this spell work?" Jonas answers "Give me your hand." Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade. Jonas says "Place it here." Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform. Jonas now take "Now, take my hand." Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it. Jonas says "Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her." Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.

In Richmond

Elena is gazing out a window. Suddenly, she sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. She sees no one else in the room with her. Confused, she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.

Back in Mystic Falls Elijah's eyes fly open. Jonas asks "You saw her, didn't you?" Elijah smirked "I know exactly where she is."


	6. Chapter 6 The Dea!

Chapter Six- A Deal

The day before

Elijah was packing when Ezra walked in he said "I don't want you going to Mystic Falls by yourself." Elijah hummed "I won't be by myself I'll have the Martin's on my side of I need you I'll call for you" Ezra sat on the bed and crossed his leg over the other tapping his foot in the air. Elijah looked at him Ezra's hair was down and he was wearing a half shirt and boxer's it was four in the morning. Elijah kissed his lips and mumbled "I will send for you and Teddy once I'm settled I want you there with me both of you." Ezra kissed his lips and said " Ok but know this if they hurt you I'm coming there and it won't be pretty." Elijah hummed "Of course now go back to sleep you have three hours until Teddy wakes up."

Now

In Mystic Falls

Elena goes down the stairs and finds Jenna searching in the closet. Elena asks "Hey, what are you doing?" Jenna answers "Perfect timing" She gives her a box. Elena asks "What is this stuff?" Jenna answers "Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closes the closet door. Elijah is on the other side. Elena is very startled. He looks at smiles "Hello, My name is Elijah." Jenna grinned "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." He gets closer to Elena.

Elijah hummed "It's a pleasure." They shake hands. Elena is visibly nervous. Jenna said "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Elijah shrugged "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Jenna grinned "Also a good plan." Elijah smiled "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena.." He looks at her.

Elijah hummed "I hope to see you again sometime soon." He leaves and Elena rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom. She knocks on the door but Elijah grabs her wrist. Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides next to the door and motions with a finger to his lips that Elena not tell Jeremy that he's there. Jeremy asks "What is it?" Elena answered "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Jeremy nods "Okay." He leaves shutting the door Elijah is looking at Elena. Elijah said "A wise choice." Elena said "What do you want?" Elijah looks around her room and says "I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

Elijah hummed "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elena asked "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elijah answered " Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elena said "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elijah said "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elena asked "So, what is your goal?" Elijah answered "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elena said "Like you?" Elijah shook his head "Not anymore." Elena said "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elijah nodded "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."" Elena asks "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elijah sighs "If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

Elena says "What kind of a deal?" Elijah says "Simple do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elena said "And then what?" Elijah shrugged "Then I kill him." Elena looks at him "Just like that?" Elijah nods "Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elena asked "How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elijah said "I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elena said "You know witches." Elijah nodded "Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" Elena said "I need you to do one more thing for me." Elijah sighs "We're negotiating now?"

Bonnie and Luka are on a rooftop in the town. Bonnie is lighting candles. Luka is looking at a grimoire. Luka looked around and said "You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." Bonnie said "If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." Luka asked "Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?" She shows him the moonstone. He takes it. Luka says "Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating." Bonnie pouted "Hey! I know it doesn't look like much.." Luka asks "What's it spelled with?" She doesn't say anything Luka said "Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets." Bonnie said "Sorry.." Luka said "I'm just teasing you." He puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them.

Luka walks into their apartment Jonas is reading a book in an armchair. Jonas asks "You were successful?" Luka rolls his eyes "Of course I was. She fell for the whole...show and didn't suspect a thing." He places the moonstone on the desk instead of directly to Jonas. Jonas takes it. Jonas looks at his son "Thank you, Luka." Luka nods "Yeah, I'm going to sleep." Jonas says "Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon."

In the Tomb

Katherine pouts "Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Stefan answers "We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." Katherine groans and asks "What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." Stefan says "Look where it has gotten you." Katherine rolls her eyes "Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." Stefan says "You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Katherine asks "And then what? You're still gonna hate me." Stefan answers "Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Katherine says "You're playing me." Stefan asks "Am I?"

Katherine said "You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" Stefan says "Let me guess: you know where he is." Katherine frowned "No, I don't, but I could help you find him." Stefan sighs "For a price I'm sure." Katherine said "Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me." They look at each other. Katherine grins "You're welcome." They hear that the door is being opened. They look at each other and go to the entrance. They see Elijah. Katherine is surprised and frightened.

Katherine breathes "Elijah." Elijah smirked "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He looks at Stefan. Elijah sighs "Your release has been requested" Stefan asks "What? By who?" Elijah answers "The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." He gestures for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. Elijah says "Come" Stefan looks confused "I can't." Elijah sighs "Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Stefan gets out slowly. Once he's out, Katherine rushes to get out too, but still finds the invisible barrier there. Elijah compels her. Elijah hummed "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." He looks at Stefan. Elijah says "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." He leaves Katherine whimpered "Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here" Stefan said "Goodbye Katherine." He looks at her and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7 Rose Dies and Meeting Ezra

Chapter Seven - Sick Rose And Ezra Meets Damon

Elena enters Stefan's bedroom. Elena said "Stefan? Stefan?" She grins "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" Stefan says "Yep." She turns around and kisses him. Stefan grinned "Good morning" Elena said "I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever" Stefan nods "Me neither, but..." Elena groans "Don't ruin the moment." They kiss again but Stefan stops. Elena frowns "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" Stefan sighs "I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay." Elena said "Katherine's locked away in the tomb." Stefan said "I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice." She opens one of Stefan's drawers, removes a vial of vervain and and opens it. Elena said "Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." Stefan frowns "Right. As long as you play by his rules."

She puts the vervain in a glass. Elena whimpers "Please don't go after Isobel." Stefan said "Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." She pours water in the glass with the vervain in it. She drinks. Elena said "Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." Stefan said "Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." Elena groans "Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Stefan asks "When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" She shows him the glass Elena answers "Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance.."

Stefan frowns "Yes, bottoms up." He takes the glass and drinks but ends up on the floor coughing. After a moment he recovers and stands up. Elena asks "Are you okay?" Stefan answers "Yeah." Elena asks "How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Stefan shrugged and answers "He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." He kisses her and leaves.

Rose is in the library, she seems sick. Damon enters her carrying a blood bag. Rose said "I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Damon cooed "Well, if you were a bottle of wine.." Rose smiled softly and continued "So I can die. I've lived long enough." Damon looks at her "You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." He pours blood from the bag into a glass

Damon said "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite" Rose smiled "Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Damon nodded "Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up" He gives her the glass of blood. Damon said "Blood heals." She drinks Rose hummed "Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Damon said "Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." He looks at the bite mark; it has gotten much worse and has spread further down her back.

Rose asked "How is it?" Damon answered "Definitely...better. Right, Elena?" Elena is in the room and she took a breath looking at Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her Elena says "Um, it's not bad." Damon frowns at her "Where's Stefan?" Elena answers "He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Damon sighs "No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while.." Rose said "It's not necessary." Damon grins "It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." He leaves the room. Elena looks at Rose for a second, then follows Damon out of the room.

Elena asks "Damon. Is she gonna die?" Damon answers "Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse" Elena said "Like poison?" Damon sighs "I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field. And I'm pretty sure she can hear you" Elena said "I'm sorry." Damon shrugged "Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here."

Rose and Elena are in Damon's bedroom. Elena puts her in the bed. Rose whimpers "I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Elena said "Just get in bed." Rose said "We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Elena smiled "You're not gonna die." Rose sighed "Such a human thing to say." Elena looks around Damon's room. Rose said "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Elena takes a book and looks at it. It's Gone with the Wind.

Rose hummed "Not what you expected?" Elena shrugged "It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." Rose said "You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved." Elena said "I doubt that." Rose said "Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Elena said "I'm not giving up on anything. Here." She gives her a glass of blood.

Rose asks "What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Elena shrugs and answered "I call it my best option." Rose rolled her eyes "It's your easiest option." Elena said "That's not fair." Rose asks "Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Elena answers "I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch, so no, I don't." Rose said "You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." She closes her eyes Rose sighed "I'm so tired." Elena is leaving but Rose is talking in her sleep.

Rose said "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Elena smiled "It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Rose saidTrevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun. Suddenly she sits up. She cried out pain Rose whimpers "Elena, Elena, I need more blood." Elena nods "Yeah, of course, here." She gives her the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up. Elena said "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." She rushes to the bathroom. When Elena comes back, Rose's not here anymore but is revealed to be standing behind Elena. When she turns around, Rose attacks her and pushes her hard against the wall.

Later that night

Elena enters Damon's bedroom with new sheets. Elena said "I brought some clean sheets." Rose is not here. Elena leaves the room to search for her. She enters the library and calls Damon. Elena said "It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." She hears a noise from another room and goes towards it. Elena calls out "Rose?" Elena walks into the basement. She finds an empty blood bag and picks it up. She goes farther into the basement. She finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. There are a lot of emptied blood bags on the floor around her.

Elena said "Oh my god."Rose growls "Katerina." Elena said "No." Rose goes after her. Elena runs. Elena cried "Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine." Rose stops Elena said "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Rose grabs her and pushes her on the floor. Elena opens a curtain. Rose is hurt by the sun so Elena runs. She tries to gets out of the house but Rose stops her and tries to bites her. Elena digs her fingers into Rose's wounds on her back. Rose screams and Elena runs. She goes in Stefan's bedroom, locks the door and puts furniture in front of it. She opens the window so the sun can enter the room and breaks a wooden chair to make a stake from its leg. Rose tries to open the door. Rose whispered "Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine." She coughs and groans uncontrollably." "Elena? Please, I need your help."

It's night. Elena doesn't hear anything so she leaves the room and goes downstairs. The main door is opened. She turns around and sees Damon. She still has the stake in her hand. Damon asked "Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Elena whispered "I don't know."

Later after Rose dies

A girl is driving down a road in the woods but she stops because a man is laying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon. Jessica asks "Sir, are you okay? What happened?" Damon mumbles "I'm...lost." Jessica said "And you're laying in the middle of the road?" Damon sighs "Not that kind of lost." He sits up Damon hums "Metaphorically, existentially." Jessica asks "Do you need help?" Damon sighed "Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" He takes a hip flask from his pocket and takes a drink. Jessica says "You're drunk." Damon hums "No. Well, yes a little maybe."

She starts to leave. Damon whimpers "No please don't leave. I really do need help." He rushes over to her and compels her. Damon said "Don't move." Jessica whimpers "I don't want any trouble." Damon said "Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Jessica asks "Why can't I move?" Damon takes another drink from the flask, then puts his hands on her shoulders. Damon asks "What's your name?" Jessica answers "Jessica."

Damon grins "Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Jessica whimpers "Are you gonna hurt me?" Damon answers "I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" Jessica whimpers "Please don't." Damon said "But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." Jessica says "Please, don't." He cries Damon sighs "Okay" Compelling her "You're free to go."

He's chasing her when a boy appears he grabs her and he says "Obilivate you are going to go to your car and your going to forget about this night when you pull into the yard. Damon stated at the brown skinned teen the boy walked over and said "My name is Ezra." He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8 Not Alone

Chapter Eight- Not Alone

Damon looked at the hand held out he took the hand and Ezra said "You know mine what's yours" Damon said "Damon I why did you do that" Ezra hummed "Well I don't want one of my mates to murder an innocent girl" Damon stuttered "Ma...Mate" Ezra hummed "Yep just remember your not alone anymore Damon I'll see you later" he walked closer to Damon and kissed his cheek and he was gone with a pop. Damon touched his cheek and he smirked and said "I have a mate" he ran back to the boarding house

The next morning

Damon is in his bathroom, in the shower. He's listening to the news, and walks into his bedroom to watch. He was whistling happily watching Andie Star is report on the TV.

Andie said on the TV "The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found." He hummed and turned off the TV he turned and Stefan was standing there "Why are you so happy Damon" Damon walked away happily ignoring him.

At Elena's

John is in the kitchen, watching the same news channel on TV. Carol spoke on the TV "Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal." Elena enters the room. John switches off the TV. John said "Morning." Elena asks "What are you doing here?" John answers "Coffee?" Elena sighed "We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?" John said "I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment."

Elena asks "What do you mean that's all you can say?" John answers "I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna moans "Oh God, I'm late." Alaric grinned "That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!" Jenna sees John and is surprised.

Jenna asks "What the hell?" John said "Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric.." Jenna said "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." John said "Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." Alaric said "You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off." He looks at Elena and leaves.

Jenna said "I'm still confused here." John shrugs "I decided to come back and stay for a while." Jenna growls "Not here, you're not." John said "Actually, you can't stop me from living here." Jenna answers "Actually I can, as legal guardian." John hums "Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" Jenna asks "Okay, what's going on?" Elena whispered "I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but." John interrupts "I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." He walks away, leaving Elena alone to deal with a confused Jenna. Jenna squeaks "What?!"

Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom.

Damon sighed "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big "Save Elena" move?" Stefan said "I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate." Damon said "We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Stefan sighed "Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!" Damon said "I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Stefan answered "He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Damon asked "And how do we do that?" Stefan answered "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Damon clapped "Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems."

John joins Carol Lockwood at the memorial.

Carol smiled "It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." John asks "And the Council? What are they doing?" Carol hummed "Damon Salvatore is leading the Council now. Talk to him. Excuse me." A woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves. Jeremy walks by, and John stops him. John said "Jeremy, there you are." Jeremy stated "Looks like I slept through the homecoming." John said "You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement." Jeremy said "Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff." John asked " I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?"

Jeremy sighed "Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go." He offers him the ring, but John doesn't take it. John asked "What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?" Jeremy sighed "I think I'll pass." John leaves. Jeremy sees Bonnie and smiles. Jonas approaches Bonnie and walks alongside her.

Jonas says "Hello, Bonnie." Bonnie frowned "I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son." Jonas said "You must be feeling very confused about us." Bonnie said "There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka, and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah, so don't lie about it."Jonas sighed "I won't, but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Bonnie growled "Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Jonas says "You might not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected." Bonnie rolls her eyes "You're right, I don't believe it." Jeremy approaches them. Jeremy asks "Is there a problem here?" Bonnie shakes her head "Not at all." Jeremy puts his arm around her, and they walk away together. Jeremy asked "What was that about?" Bonnie answers "More lies."

At the Mystic Grill that night

John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon joins him. Damon asks "So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything." John said "How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." Damon answers "Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full." John asks "You guys are drinking vervain?" Damon answers "It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." John asks "Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." He leaves.

Damon is at the bar. Jenna joins him. She's with a woman. Jenna said "So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is.." Damon answers "I know you. The news lady." Andie said "Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Elena watches them. Damon answers "My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." He leaves and returns to Elena. Elena said "You totally blew her off." Damon said "I'm steering clear of all women at the moment besides I think I have someone already" Elena frowns "You didn't have to be rude. Who is she"

Damon answers "I'm not revealing that yet" Elena's phone rings. She answers it. Elena asks "Stefan? What is it?" She looks at Damon. "Caroline's been taken by wolves"


	9. Chapter 9 Ezra and Teddy's Day

Chapter Nine- Ezra and Teddy's Day

Ezra cooed "Hello my handsome pup" Teddy cooed waking up slowly Ezra said "Kreacher!" Then elf popped up and Ezra hummed "Take a day off you can go to Grimmauld Place if you wish it's fine." Kreacher's eyes watered "You's to good to Kreacher Master" he was gone with a pop. Ezra grinned "It's daddy and baby day yes it is would you like to go to the park then we can go to the zoo." Teddy squealed happily and clapped Ezra grinned "To the Zoo it is."

Later that afternoon

Teddy stared at the tigers and then back to his daddy he "No way you are not getting a tiger maybe when your older a magical one" Teddy went back to looking at the tigers grinning. Teddy yawned and Ezra smiled and hummed "It's time for your nap huh pup." Putting him into the pram stroller Teddy grabbed his bottle and sucked on it looking up at Ezra who hummed "Don't worry we aren't leaving in just going to go to the reptile house while your sleeping." Teddy relaxed again and he fell asleep.

Niklaus Mikaelson didn't know why he was drawn to New York he hated New York. He looked around and he was in a Zoo he had been going to find someone to eat. He had to get away from Greta she was loyal he liked that but she was annoying. He looked at the small children running around. He liked watching children run and live their tiny lives his feet carried him to the reptile house. A few people were looking at the lizards he walked over to the snakes no-one was there except for a bit with long black hair and brown skin he was pushing a pram stroller looking at the Boa's. He walked over and the boy was hissing lowly and the snake was on the rock nodding at him. The snake looked at him and hissed and the boy went quiet and looked at him and jumped.

Ezra hasn't felt the vampire entire the room he only got that way when Elijah was around. He cursed in his head "_**Another Mate**_" the vampire said "So you speak to snakes interesting" Ezra said "You heard" he smirked "Of course love" he sounded British and it fit him perfectly. "So are you going to tell me how or am I just going to have to stalk you and find out on my own" Ezra hummed "Your going to have to stalk me because my little one is waking up and I promised a visit to the petting zoo." He pushed the pram away Niklaus hummed "Stalking it is then what's your name" He yelled "Ezra Caspian Zabini" and he was gone out of the exhibit.

That night

Ezra had Teddy on his hip cooking dinner when he felt a stabbing in his chest he screamed out in pain Teddy whimpered and started to cry. The door opened and Klaus yelled "Let me inside love" Ezra stumbled to the front door and gasped "You really stalked me" Klaus smirked "Yes I followed you home invite me in." He whimpered softly and Teddy was touching his face "I'm ok Teddy he come inside" Klaus walked in and caught him when he passed out. He held up Teddy "It's ok little guy I have Daddy he's going to be fine ok" Teddy looked at him and whimpered. Ezra moaned "Elijah" he sat up and screamed "Elijah!" The house shook on its foundation he looked at Klaus and said "I need to go now!" He took Teddy and said "Stay here and I will exp please" Klaus nodded "Of course love" and he vanished with Teddy.

In Mystic Falls

Katherine whined "It's so dull here" Elena huffed "You could leave" Damon and Stefan sighed at them the front door blew off its hinges. A brown skinned teen walked in holding a baby Damon gasped "Ezra" the teen turned and growled "Where is Elijah I can feel him here Damon!" Elena said "Who are you?" "His Mate! Do I have to kill everyone in here!" Damon said "Calm down please" Ezra growled "Give me Elijah Damon or I will kill them just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I won't kill everyone else in the town give me my other Mate!" Damon nodded he looked at the others and then sped down stairs Ezra followed. Ezra cried "Elijah!" when he saw the burns "Who!" Damon said "I didn't know he was your mate Ezra honest I did it" Ezra stated at him his eyes watered and he hissed "What did Elijah do to deserve this! Nothing because Elijah is good!" He waved his hand and Elijah floated behind him out of the house. Ezra looked back at Damon "Come with me just grab onto my arm don't let go." Damon nodded doing as he was told and the were gone with a pop. Leaving very confused and upset people inside the house.

AN

I will continue this tomorrow Damon Klaus and Elijah learn their mates back story. Sorry for the short chapter I'm not feeling very good today but don't worry I will post tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10 England

Chapter Ten- England

After Ezra took Teddy

Dumbledore frowned when Molly's head came through his fireplace she squeaked "Harry was just in the burrow he took the baby" Dumbledore frowned "I'm sure he will be back Molly" Molly hissed "number 12 has locked us out Albus!" Dumbledore stood up. He said "How do you know my dear" Molly whimpered "Ronny and Hermione tried to get through the floo to try to get him to talk to us and they were cursed with dark magic they were burned bad Albus and the burns won't heal." Dumbledore said "We will try to go in through the door then Molly then we will find a cure" Molly nodded quickly and was gone from the fire. Albus growled "Now what has that boy done."

Three weeks later

Harry had been missing for three weeks they couldn't find him and the goblins had taken back all the money they had gotten from the Potter vaults leaving the Weasley family worse off then before and the Dumbledore vaults halfway empty. Dumbledore ran his fingers through his beard they had been locked out of number 12 all their things thrown on the street not to mention they couldn't find it anymore. They were now in Hogwarts he sighed this was not the way he wanted to announce he had survived the war. He needed to go to the press and tell the people the boy who lived was gone this would not go over well.

He looked around at the people in the order. William was looking horrible Fleur Delacour had broken up with him after the goblins had fired him for the line theft and theft period. He was forced to work in the mines under the bank no pay until he paid back the goblins. Fleur loved Harry like a little brother ever since he saved her baby sister in fourth year. He was angry at everyone including himself he didn't know why he had stolen from Harry. He was paid well as a curse breaker he shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore and his parent's the twins and Charlie weren't there they wanted nothing to do with their family or Dumbledore after they learned what they had done to Harry. He should have followed them but now he had lost everything and he didn't know how to make it right.

Dumbledore spoke finally and said "Harry Potter has been missing for three weeks has anyone spoken to him or heard from him" Ron had burns on the side of his face that would scar they were made by cursed fire. Hermione had burns on her left side no-one could see them with her robes on. The two shook their heads no "We have tried writing but the owls just circle the room and land back on their perches." Dumbledore sighed and said "My trackers have been disabled and when I went to the goblins they told me they don't have a client with that name so he just have pulled out his money from the vaults if any of you talk to him inform me immediately Voldemort might be gone but he's still not safe."

Here's my new chapter I will update as soon as I can thank you for the positive reviews


	11. Chapter 11 Elijah, Damon, Klaus

Chapter Eleven- Damon, Klaus and Elijah

Ezra landed with Elijah and Damon Elijah said "Niklaus!" He stood in front of Ezra and Teddy.

Klaus smirked "Hello big brother" Ezra mumbled "Please don't tell me he the one your after" Elijah looked at his mate Klaus grinned and walked around his brother and purred "Looks like you can't hurt me after all brother" he wrapped an arm around Ezra's waist.

Ezra sighed and plucked Klaus's arm from his waist. He looked at Klaus and said "Your going to tell the truth to your brother where are your siblings" putting his hands on his hips. Niklaus frowned at him Ezra growled "Now! I'm going to feed my son Damon" Damon had his arms crossed leaning against a wall Damon leaned up straight and followed the smaller make to the kitchen.

Elijah stared at his brother waiting. Klaus groaned and crossed his arms "I didn't kill our siblings they are safe I want to keep them that way until we kill Michael"

Elijah frowned "We're you going to stab me also?"

Klaus smirked "Yes I was but now that I just saw what happened to Ezra I don't want to hurt him" Elijah smirked at him.

Klaus hissed "Shut up I'm not weak he's my mate if you get hurt he gets hurt it's as simple as that of you were not his mate I would have stabbed you the second I saw you I know you have been plotting against me your brother."

Elijah stared "I only plotted against you because you told me you threw our siblings into the ocean I was not going to stay by your side when you holdout brothers and sister as ransom!" Klaus nodded and sighed. "Ok I'm sorry Elijah"

Ezra walked in and grinned "Good job you two now let me figure out how to break this binding spell." Holding the moon stone in his hand.

Damon was feeding the very fussy Teddy. Teddy's hair was red that meant he was angery. Damon threw up his hands and said "Fine then what do you want then?" Teddy stared at the cabinet and a box of cookies floated out. Damon grabbed it out of the air and said "Sure why not."

Ezra yelled "Don't you dare give him those crisps he won't go to sleep for hours!" Damon grinned and handed him a cookie and mouthed "Our secret" Teddy stuffed the cookie into his mouth and chewed and swallowed he giggled at Damon.

AN

Sorry for the short chapter I'll add another one tonight if anyone wants to be my Beta just PM me.


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking the Curse

Chapter Twelve- Breaking the Curse

Ezra walked into Teddy's nursery and laid him in the crib he cooed "Now you go to sleep and don't think that I don't know about that cookie earlier mister" Teddy pulled the blanket over his head grabbing his stuffed wolf. Ezra smiled down at him and moved the blanket and cooed " I love you Teddy bear" kissing his forehead Teddy snuggled into the blanket. Ezra's wand appeared in his hand and he flicked it and music started playing and he set a monitoring charm on Teddy and put up a ward to block out sound so he wouldn't wake up.

Klaus Damon and Elijah were in the living room staring at each other Damon said "So I don't share I never played well with others."

Klaus agreed "The last time Elijah and I loved the same person she was killed by our mother."

Elijah sighed and said "Lets just each date Ezra take turns but I don't like it but we are all mate's with him just not each other but we need to get along for him and Teddy" Damon and Klaus nodded agreeing with him.

Ezra walked down and tilted his head "What's going on?"

Elijah said "Just talking"

Ezra nodded and said "Ok I need some books on curse's" "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared and sneered at the vampires he said "Yes my's wonderful Master" "Filthy creatures my wonderful Master has to deal with why him." Klaus and Damon growled at him

Ezra crossed his arms and sighed "Kreacher" Kreacher stopped and Ezra hummed "Could you please bring me books on breaking Wicca bonds please" Kreacher nodded and was gone with a pop. Four books appeared and Ezra said "Damon could you read through these I need the brothers to tell me anything and everything they know about the curse I'm going to scan this with my magic." Damon picked up a book and started reading.

Two hours later

Ezra mumbled "She played you every witch is playing you when they tell you to kill the doppelgänger because if you did you wouldn't be able to make hybrids and I'm guessing you do" Klaus nodded and Ezra hummed "Well I can break it I'm more powerful then nature witches but it's the doppelgänger that you will need when you want to make hybrids but we don't have to worry about that yet."

Damon asked "How would you do it?"

Ezra answered "I will just push my magic into it and break the binding spell around it after that the stone should burst leaving it useless." He started pushing his magic into the stone he sat there the lights flickered in the house.

Damon muttered "Ezra"

Ezra whimpered "I'm fine" he started shaking Kreacher appeared.

"Master must stop this he hasn't used this much magic in his life his magic his core is expanding to fast you must stop him!"

Ezra nose started to bleed and Elijah hissed "Ezra!"

Klaus touched his face and muttered "Stop love"

Ezra said "Your not complete without your wolf side I would never let someone do that to Teddy how could she do it to you I'm not giving up!" He pushed more magic into the stone and there was a cream forming in the stone he cried out and the furniture shook in the room and the stone broke in half.

Veins appeared under Klaus's eyes and he mumbled "I feel my other half"

Ezra whispered "You should be able to change on the next full moon then after that you can change at will you still need Elena's blood to create Hybrids though."

Klaus kissed him and said "Thanks love."

Ezra grinned and passed out Kreacher spoke "His magic is depleted he needs sleep."

Klaus picked him up and said "Show me his room" Elijah walked up the stairs and Klaus followed. Damon went to Teddy's room to watch him sleep Damon walked over and poked the baby's cheek he was bored. Teddy grumbled and opened an eye and then turned over Damon smirked and went to Ezra's room and sat on the window sill and started to read. Ezra was sleeping Elijah was in the bed with him Klaus was down stairs again.


	13. Chapter 14 Teddys First Birthday Part 1

Chapter Fourteen- Teddy's First Birthday

Ezra said "I want you three to come to Teddy's Party it's in England my mum is throwing it" he was combing out his hair.

Damon asked "And how are we going to get to England?" Teddy was in Klaus's arms touching his eyes trying to make the veins come out again Klaus did it again and Teddy clapped his hands together and giggled.

Ezra hummed "By Portkey itOs a magical way of Transportion it leaves in two hours so I suggest you three get ready" he took Teddy and cooed "isnt that right my pup yes lets get you into somthing nice to see grandmum in yes!"

Ezra got Teddy dressed in a suit comeplete with a little tie and everything "Arent you just the most handsome man in this house" Teddy cooed at the praise putting his head into Ezra's neck snuggling into it. Ezra hummed "Are you going to talk today hmm" "No Daddee" Ezra grinned "Ok pup" Teddy spoke when he wanted to Ezra could have sworn Teddy was talking to Damon the other day but he had stopped by the time he had gotten there.

Damon walked ito the room in a black suit and tie Damon put his head into Ezra's neck and just breathed in the sent of his mate. Stefan and Elena had been calling and texting him since he left but he didn't care he hadn't texted them back Damon mumbled "You sure it's safe for you two there"

Ezra nodded "I'm sure they can't do anything because the whole conutry knows that I was kidnapped and if they calmed that I was Harry Potter Dumbledore will have to say how I was turned into Harry Potter and he isnt going to tell them Lily and Jame Potter stole me they are the symbol of good in Britian so I would like to see him try anything" Damon nodded and kissed the side of Ezra's cheek.

Klaus and Elijah walked down in a gray and a white suit. Ezra hummed "Is everyone ready" he put the last diaper inside the diaper bag they nodded and Ezra said "Hang onto the diaper bag tightly do not let goor you'll fall into an ocean or something" he put Teddy into a carrier strapped to his chest and made sure to use a sticking charm to keep him stuck to him and he used a rune that he had created so Teddy wouldn't feel the tugging in his stomach so he would be comfortable. He had tried it out before and it had worked he just hoped that it would work for International Portkey travel. At 2pm there was a tugging motion in their stomaches and they were gone.

Jasmine Zabni heard the wards flare and she grinned and walked quickly out of her manor she was a pureblood after all. She saw her baby boy and Grandchild first and rushed over to hug them she said "Ezra your home" she kissed his cheeks and cooed "Hello Theodore" Teddy's face frowned up she smiled "Oh yes I rememer you hate grandmum calling you that" Jasmine had agreed to be called grandmum inside of grandma that was saved for Andy. Jasmine looked at the three vampires and held out her hand and said "Jasmine Zabni"

Elijah kissed her hand "Elijah Mikaelson" Jasmine nodded.

Klaus said "NikKlaus Mikaelson" he kissed her hand and bowed

Damon said "I see where Ezra gets his looks from Damon Salvatore" Ezra grinned at him

Jasmine hummed "Charming aren't you " blandly.

Damon smirked "I try to be"

Jasmine hummed and turned on her heels and took the birthday boy from his daddy and cooed "Let's go have fun at your party you have lots of presents already yes you do."


	14. Chapter 15 Teddy Birthday Part 2

Chapter Fifteen- Teddy's First Birthday Part 2

Blaise walked to the door when they arrived and looked at his baby brothers mates he had just gotten his brother back and now he had to share him. Maybe he should have kept him in England but he shook his head at that thought his brother had to leave Britain. He sighed and said "Blaise Zabini head of the Zabini Family older brother to Ezra."

Jasmine hummed "Oh Blaise calm down that's Elijah the one Ezra sent us letters about."

Elijah said "It's nice to meet you Blaise" he took his hand and shook it Blaise nodded.

Damon stepped up "Damon Salvatore"

Blaise nodded and Klaus said "Niklaus I'm Elijah's brother" Blaise said "The brother who killed his brothers and sister."

Klaus answered "I didn't kill our siblings" Blaise nodded stiffly he would keep an eye on this one.

Ezra said "Blaise all of my mates have flaws well I haven't seen Elijah's yet but they are trying so that's all I could ask for" he kissed each ones cheeks and Klaus wrapped a arm around Ezra's waist.

Blaise nods and said "Come inside everyone is waiting to meet you I hope you don't mind Ezra but I invited some people you might know." He walked away without telling his brother who he invited.

Fred and George were with their wives Angelina and Katie. They walked over to Mrs. Zabini and George gave Teddy a small box he squealed "Red Geo!"

Ezra walked over "That better not be a prank you two"

Fred cooed "Of course not Ezzy-kin's" Ezra sighed and watched Teddy rip open the gift and a blue Puff-kin floated out Teddy Squealed with joy "Puffy." He held the puff-kin in his hands and rubbed it against his face and the puff-kin purred and darted out its little tongue and licked the tot.

Angelina hummed "We made sure to put food and supplies in their for it also Ha... I mean Ezra I'm sorry."

Ezra grinned "It's ok thank you Teddy tell them thank you for your gift."

Teddy cooed "Tank you" he jumped out of his grandmum's arms going to Damon to show them his puff. Neville and Luna arrived as a couple Ezra grinned and ran over to them and hugged a shy Neville and Luna hummed "I'm happy for you." The balcony doors opened and Charlie walked in with another scared redhead one that he didn't want to see Ezra growled "William Weasley what is he doing here?"

Bill grimaced when Blaise and Jasmine looked at him Blaise stormed over and growled "You didn't tell me he was coming Charlie"

Charlie winced "Just hear him out please then you can kick him out please Ezra!" Blaise looked at his baby brother who had Teddy in his arms his mates were at his sides Ezra was gripping Elijah's hand. He whispered "Ok" he looked at the older man who he used to be his brother. "Speak"

Bill said "I'm sorry so sorry Harry you don't know how sorry I am I didn't think I was shouldnt have listened to Dumbledore but I thought he was good and my family followed him so blindly I just followed in their footsteps, I came clean with the Goblins I told them everything they knew but I still told them after they fired me I walked back in and told them everything I will do anything to get you to forgive me please!" he finally took a breath and closed his eyes and waited to be thrown out of the manor painfully.

It felt like hours but a hand touched his face and he opened his blue eyes and saw Harry Ezra standing inn front of him touching his cheek. He mumbled "I forgive you Bill but I can't trust you yet but I'll forgive you at least you apologized and I thank you for it" Bill smiled and hugged the smaller male tightly Teddy hit his chest and Bill squeaked "Sorry Teddy" Teddy grunted and looked down at his puff-kin to make sure it was ok.


	15. Chapter 15 Back Home Date

Chapter Sixteen- Back Home

Klaus and Damon dropped the gifts off in Teddy's room Elijah had Teddy in his arms Teddy had his head in Elijah's neck Ezra was holding the sleeping Puffkin. Teddy had named him Blue. Ezra walked over to Teddy's crib and placed Blue in with the sleeping tot. Teddy curled around Blue and Ezra kissed his head.

Damon asked when Ezra's came down he handed his mate a glass of wine "Why would you forgive him he stole from you?"

Ezra hummed "He was a pawn all of them are but he had the balls to talk to me and tell me why I'm not friends with him but he's not the one I'm pissed at" he took a drink out of the glass.

The next day

Elena frowned at Damon as he walked into the Mystic Grill. He walked over and ordered a Whiskey on the rocks. Stefan walked over and said "Where have you been I was worried?"

Damon shurgged and answered "I have been with my mate acutally we are going on a date I just came back to get one of my suit's from the house."

Salvatore House

Damon looked at his suit and nodded and fixed his hair combing out his hair. He fixed his tie and a voice said "Damon are you here" Damon said "Upstairs Ezra." Ezra walked in he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans he looked at Damon's suit and asked "Am I underdressed Damon?"

Damon looked at him and smirked and said "You look prefect."

Ezra nodded and ran his fingers over Damon's shoulder's he lightly touched him and he mumbled "You look good in a suit Damon."

Damon hummed he felt shocks going through his body he mumbled "Keep doing that and we won't be going on a date my sheets are silk."

Ezra squeaked when Damon spun around and Damon placed a hand on hi lower back. He growled "Have you ever felt Silk on your naked skin before?"

Ezra's cheeks turned red and Damon smirked and kissed his lips and cooed "Your a virgin then?"

Ezra turned a brighter red and he yelped "Yes so what?"

Damon kissed his head and mumbled "Your cute I don't mind the wait" Damon pulled back and said "Time to go"

Ezra asked "Where are we going?"

Damon hummed "Just magic us to New York and I'll get us there" Ezra nodded and took Damon's arm and they were gone with a pop.

30 mintues later

Ezra walked into the Bar and Grill it was nice he grinned Damon was at the Bar talking to someone behind it. Ezra walked over and Damon said "Follow me."

Ezra did as he was told and they walked up the stairs and there was a prefect view of the city he looked at all the lights and he mumbled "Wow!" Ezra asked "How?"

Damon shrugged "I have been around a long time Ezra just becuase my brother thinks I'm a monster doesn't mean I am one I have a lot of places that I own this building being one of them."

Ezra frowned at him and said "I don't think your a monster Damon and I never will your brother is a Jack-ass."

Damon smirked at that he kissed his head and clapped his hands and lights turned on above them. He said "You are the only one that I will give this treatment to."

Ezra grinned and stood on his toes and kissed his lips and hummed "It's amazing Damon thank you" Damon grunted taking his hand and pulling out a chair for him.

With Klaus and Elijah

Teddy frowned at his two Papa's he wanted his daddy and noone else his mouth was hurting and he couldn't sleep his Puff-kin chirped at him. Teddy picking up the blue puff ball. Klaus said "Oh come on puppy don't look at us like that." Teddy frowned at him and huffed at him.

Elijah walked over and Teddy cried "No! Papa's just Daddy!"

He cried harder from talking Klaus hummed "Should we try burbon" Elijah answered "You want to tell Ezra that we gave him Burbon" Klaus huffed "Hell no" Teddy cried harder.

Klaus smirked "I guess we have to call Damon and Ezra back here then"

Elijah said "Try not to look so happy about it Niklaus." But he smiled also.

Damon looked at Ezra's phone when it wrong they were almost done with dessert Ezra answered Damon heard Elijah's smooth voice and Teddy's crying. "Teddy's mouth is hurting and he refuses to come to us just you"

Ezra hummed "We will be home soon" Elijah nodded over the phone and hung up.

Five mintues later there was a pop and Teddy quickly stopped crying he squealed "Daddy!" Ezra giggled outside the door and walked inside the house.


	16. Chapter 16 A Date With Klaus

Chapter Seventeen- A Date With Klaus

Klaus was waiting for Ezra outside. Ezra walked into the backyard and asked "What are we doing here Klaus?"

Klaus started to strip and Ezra's cheeks turned red and he turned his head. Klaus purred "No need to be shy love I won't bite"

Ezra squeaked "Put back on your clothes!" He chuckled and it turned into a chuff Ezra turned and saw a large wolf standing behind him. The wolf nudged his leg and Ezra said "Oh you want me to change into my Animagus form." The wolf nodded and sat on its hind legs watching. Ezra blushed "Don't watch me undress" wolf Klaus sat there and Ezra tried to go to a tree and Klaus growled. Ezra growled "I hate you" Klaus chuffed. Ezra unbuttoned his top and looked at Klaus and Klaus huffed and turned his head and Ezra grinned and continued to undress.

Klaus waited for any sound and there was a purr and Klaus turned and saw a black panther sitting where his mate had been the panther licked Klaus's chin and walked passed putting his tail under his nose. Klaus growled softly and stood and his mate took off running and Klaus chased him slower then normal he liked to chase his prey.

Ezra giggled in his head Klaus stopped for a second when he heard that Klaus said "Ezra"

Ezra hummed "Yes Klaus"

Klaus asked "How can I hear you?"

Ezra hummed "I believe it's because we are mates"

Klaus said "Interesting" he looked around and he lost Ezra he growled "Where are you my pussy cat."

Ezra giggled in his head "I'm not going to make it easy for you Wolfy." Ezra sat in a tree watching him sniff for him he purred "You have a nice tail" Klaus looked up and saw him but Ezra jumped to another tree and disappeared into the tree tops.

Klaus growled "Not fair wolves can't climb" Ezra giggled and Klaus jumped into the tree and Ezra yelped and jumped faster. "I'm going to get you kitty and when I do you will submit."

Ezra purred "I would like to see that Dog" Klaus growled and was gone from the trees

Ezra jumped down into a clearing and looked around for his mate he thought "Wolves sure are slow" he sat down and licked his tail pulling the leaves from the fur. He yelped when he was tackled by a light brown and blond wolf the wolf flipped him onto his back and growled softly at him. He growled "Submit love."

Ezra hissed "No way" trying to get free but he ended up on all fours Klaus bit down on his shoulder and growled "Your mine kitty cat mmm I love this position though I believe you youngsters call it doggy style" licking his bite Ezra stopped and whined Klaus froze and Ezra flipped them over and tackled him and licked his jaw and hummed "I submit."

He laid down and Klaus curled around him and Ezra purred and snuggled his head into Klaus's neck and he fell asleep Klaus licked his head and watched for anything that meant his mate harm.

Three hours later

Ezra woke up to Klaus licking his face he mumbled "Love of you want me to fix you breakfast when we get home you have to wake up."

Ezra whined in his head and licked his chin lazily and mumbled "I'm up."

Klaus hummed "Look." Ezra looked up and saw the sunrise over the clearing it was beautiful he mumbled "Wow Klaus it's amazing."

Klaus hummed "Yes it is" looking at the panther with green eyes looking at the sky thinking "Simply prefect."


	17. Chapter 17 A Date with Elijah

Chapter Eighteen- A Date with Elijah

Elijah frowned when he saw Damon and Klaus still in the house he said ''You two were supposed to be gone by now.'' Damon said ''You try to get Teddy dressed then'' he was covered in baby powder.

Teddy was running around stark-naked giggling happily Klaus was reading next to the fireplace. Blue was floating after him chirping after him. Elijah whistled loudly and Teddy looked at him and Blue ran into his back and chirped angerly. Elijah said ''Go to papa Damon pup'' Teddy ran to Damon and allowed Damon to put on a diaper and his clothes.

Elijah sighed when they finally left Klaus walked out slowly Elijah took a breath he breathed out and went to work cleaning in two minutes everything was spotless. He rushed out to his car pulling out the flowers he had gotten Ezra Lilies and Jasmine's they were mixed together tied with an emerald colored ribbon. He sat them inside a vase and sat them on the dining room table and he started on dinner.

That Evening

Ezra frowned when he walked in and saw the living room empty he asked ''Teddy where are you? Is anyone home'' the lights dimmed and Ezra's wand slipped from his sleeve he walked slowly inside and to the dining room and gasped when he saw a big dinner on the dining room table. Elijah was standing there in light blue suit with his hands interlocked together leaning on the table. Ezra slipped his wand back up his arm and his eyes widened and he asked ''You made me dinner.''

Elijah walked over and said ''I wanted to do something for you for our date''

Ezra squeaked ''I'm not dressed for a date you should have told me…''

Elijah kissed his head and said ''You look perfect and it was a surprise so you couldn't know'' he pulled the flowers out from behind his back.

Ezra mumbled ''Lilies and Jasmine's for both of my mom's.'' Ezra didn't blame Lily or James they still died for him. Elijah said ''I know they are a bit feminine but…''

Ezra kissed his lips and grinned ''They are prefect Elijah'' he took them and sat down at the table and looked at the dinner spread.

Elijah hummed "This is a Five-Cheese Marinara with a Cajun Butter Steak with a salad and for dessert Chocolate Melting Cake with strawberries and whipped cream.''

Ezra said ''This is beautiful Elijah I didn't know you could cook.''

Elijah hummed ''All you had to do was ask I have been everywhere I'm been to Paris and Italy it's where I learned how to cook my love.'' Ezra and Elijah sat down and began eating their dinner.

Damon watched Klaus chase Teddy around the park he said ''Stefan how nice to see you'' putting his sunglasses on the top of his head. He didn't even look at his younger brother Stefan opened his mouth and Damon answered ''I could feel your brooding.'' Stefan huffed and crossed his arms.

Stefan hissed ''Why are you with Klaus he tried to kill Elena he might still try to kill her.''

Damon sighed and answered ''I'm with Klaus because we have the same mate and I could care less what happens to Elena that's your job now.''

Klaus walked over ''Ah Stefan Salvatore I'll let you know when I need Elena's blood for my Hybrids keep her safe that's your job now as you can see I'm busy with a hyper little boy so I won't be able to keep my eye on her but don't worry I'll be back to Mystic Fall's soon.''

He walked away and Stefan looked at Damon and yelped ''He just threatened her right in front of you.''

Damon shrugged and said ''I can't do anything about it if Klaus was anyone else maybe but since he's my mates mate I won't let Ezra get hurt and if you try to kill Klaus…'' he was in Stefan's face in an instant ''I will kill you and the other members of the Scooby Gang that's a promise and you know I keep those.'' He said ''Teddy let's go get some Ice-cream."

Teddy squealed ''Ice-Cream yay!" he ran to Damon and Damon picked him up Klaus followed with the diaper bag over his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18 Scooby Gang

Chapter Nineteen- Scooby Gang

Elijah said ''It's time for you to take our sibling's our Niklaus.''

Klaus shook his head ''No can do big brother.''

Elijah hissed ''Why can't you Niklaus it's been centuries since I have seen my other siblings they need to meet Ezra and you know Rebekah will love Teddy.''

Klaus frowned at his brother and sighed and handed him a folder he looked inside and saw a picture of a floor plan ''What is this Niklaus?''

Klaus answered ''I'm building a home for our family Elijah I'm going to start it as soon as Michael is found and we kill him then and only then I will undagger our siblings.''

Elijah looked at his brother and nodded ''I trust you Niklaus don't let me down brother.''

Klaus grinned ''Of course Dear brother I would never break my word to you.''

In Mystic Falls

Elena said ''Stefan we don't need Damon''

Stefan said ''He's my brother''

She said ''He's with Klaus now Stefan we need to find a way to kill Klaus and then maybe we can get Damon back.''

Stefan sighed and nodded ''Okay.''

Caroline and Bonnie walked into the boarding house Bonnie had her family grimoire in her arms she said "So we don't have the dagger anymore."

Caroline huffed and said "They only way to kill him is to overpower him when he's weak from the ritual.''

Stefan said ''The ritual has already happened he was half vampire half werewolf when I saw him with Damon.''

Bonnie scowled ''How is that possible didn't they need Elena''

Stefan said "I don't know but he was a Hybrid when I saw him.''

Elena said ''What is he waiting for shouldn't he be making his Hybrid army?''

Stefan sighed and said ''I don't know but I do know he is going to start making Hybrids he said to keep you safe because he is going to need your blood to make them.''

Bonnie said ''Well we will be ready when he gets here we will deal with him when he comes I'm sure I will be able to find something to kill him in my family grimoire don't worry Elena he won't get you.'' Elena nodded confident in everyone's abilities to protect her.

In New York

Klaus sneezed and said ''It seems like someone is talking about me or planning something it's probably the Scooby gang''

Ezra grinned at him and hummed ''Their plot isn't going to work.''

Klaus wrapped his arms around Ezra's shoulder and growled ''I have the Master of Death on my side I hold all of the cards.''

He kissed Ezra's neck and Ezra grinned and said ''I have to write my mum and brother.''

He kissed Klaus's cheek and left going up stairs. Klaus looked at Teddy and Teddy stared at him and Klaus hummed ''So pup'' Teddy huffed at him. Klaus smirked and said ''Want to go outside pup.'' Teddy tilted his head to the side and then nodded happily he walked over to Klaus and lifted his arms and Klaus picked him up and Klaus kissed his head and said ''Let's go pup'' they left going outside to the backyard were Damon had built a playground area for Teddy.


	19. Chapter 19 England

Chapter Twenty- England

Dumbledore looked at the newspaper in shock. The boy had been back to England and he hadn't known. He looked at the article with Harry Potter standing in his true form with the Zabini family so they knew and they were rubbing it in his face. He slammed the paper down and hissed ''I can't do anything I have to find the brat and obliviate him and hopefully the Zabini family I could have the house searched for dark artifact's.'' He didn't see Bill Weasley walking into the kitchen of the Burrow since they had been thrown out of Number 12. Bill was on Ezra's side now and was now reporting everything back to the Zabini family in hopes of getting back on Ezra's good side.

He left the kitchen and left the wards and spinning on the spot landing in a heap at Charlie's place. Charlie looked up from the baby dragon he was feeding. He said ''Hey bro.''

Bill grinned and said ''Charlie I'm so glad your home I need to use your Floo'' the baby dragon sneezed and ice blew out of it's mouth.

Charlie cooed ''Aren't you a cutie pie sure you can use it the password is Dragon's Rule Romania'' Bill nodded and rubbed his head and stepped into the Floo and yelled the password and Zabini Manor.

Jasmine looked up from her book when a house elf named Bipsey popped in he said ''Mistress William Weasley bes asking to be let inside he says he has information bout Dumblydore.''

Jasmine hummed ''Let him in then Bipsey'' Bipsey nodded happily and was gone with a pop.

Bill was taken to the parlor room. He saw Jasmine Zabini sitting next to the fire sipping tea. She looked at him and said ''Yes Mr. Weasley sit down and Bipsey will get you some biscuit's and tea.'' Bill nodded sitting down and a plate appeared in front of him with Biscuit's and Rose tea.

Jasmine watched him take a sip and eat a biscuit he said ''Dumbledore is planning a raid on your manor to find information on Ezra or to find Dark artifact's he knows he can't go to the press or ministry and state Ezra Zabini is Harry Potter he's going to try to find Ezra and Obliviate him and you.''

Jasmine smirked and said ''Let him try thank you Bill if that's all.''

Bill nodded and said ''Thank you for your time Mrs. Zabini'' the woman smiled at him.

She watched him leave and she hummed ''Bipsey hide all of Ezra's things and letter's in the secret room please''

''Yes Mistress.'' He was gone with a pop.

A week later

Dumbledore along with the rest of the Order and Aurors walked into Zabini Manor they had to dismantle the wards to surprise them Bill Weasley had gained a job in the ministry after he was fired from Gringotts.

Jasmine Zabini stood beside her son and hummed ''Oh Dumbledore Minster''

Kingsley said ''I'm sorry to do this but we have to we got a tip that you have dark artifacts here.''

Jasmine crossed her arms over her large chest and said ''Considering we were Neutral in the war that is very interesting but go on look I don't mind'' smiling pleasantly. Blaise Zabini smirked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore tried to enter his mind and found it blocked. Blaise lifted his Lord Ring. Dumbledore snarled silently he looked at the necklace on Jasmine's neck and saw her ring on it they couldn't be obliviated while those rings were on. He knew that all family rings couldn't be removed without absolute permission from the wearer. He whispered ''Look everywhere for information on Harry.''

Jasmine hummed ''What was that Mr. Dumbledore''

Dumbledore smiled ''Nothing my dear girl I'm sorry to do this to you my dear''

Jasmine cooed ''Oh don't worry you won't find anything'' she walked away Dumbledore gritted his teeth when Five hours later they were leaving they had found nothing at all Jasmine hummed ''I would appreciate if you fixed our ward's'' she shut the front door and Blaise chuckled and Jasmine giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

Kingsley hissed ''You made me look like a fool Dumbledore you insisted that they had dark artifacts in their manor.''

Dumbledore said ''I'm sorry my dear boy we had reliable intel I was sure of it'' Kingsley sighed at the older man maybe he was losing his touch.

''It's fine headmaster'' and was gone back to the Ministry

Dumbledore hissed ''Damn it.''


	20. Chapter 20 Rebekah

Chapter Twenty-One- Rebekah

Klaus looked at his sister's body he hummed ''Wake up my dear little sister it's time to meet the family'' he pulled out the dagger and waited he had compelled a thug he had found in the street's. He had rented a room in a nice hotel and compelled the bellboys to take his sister's coffin up to the penthouse suite. The thug was looking around drooling at all the expensive things in the room. He went over to a vase and Klaus said ''Nope you are here for one reason.''

The thug looked at him and said ''Why am I here?''

Klaus smirked ''My little sister will need a drink when she wakes and you are perfect.'' Klaus didn't care who he killed but Ezra disliked him killing random people who did nothing wrong so he was stuck with killing criminal's. Klaus looked in the coffin and Rebekah was gone he heard the body hit the floor he turned and was stabbed in the heart by Rebekah's dagger.

She hissed ''How Dare you!''

Klaus smirked and said ''Hello to you too little sister''

Rebekah growled at him and a voice said ''I would rather you not stab him it kind of hurt's.'' Rebekah spun around and saw a dark-skinned teenager.

She frowned and said ''Who are you?''

Ezra walked over the body on the floor barely glancing at it he said ''My name is Ezra I'm Niklaus's mate and Elijah is my mate also.''

Rebekah said ''Elijah where is he did he stab him in the back also''

Klaus mumbled ''I tried but no he's still awake dear sister and he's waiting for us.''

Rebekah was looking at Ezra she didn't know if she should be happy for her brother's or stab them in the hearts for mating with a child. Klaus sighed and said ''We haven't mated with him yet he's 16 we are waiting until he becomes of age in his world.''

Rebekah raised a perfect eyebrow she hummed ''What world would that be?''

Ezra said ''We will talk about it when we get home'' the female original nodded and they left the suite and Klaus said ''This suite will be yours until I finish our home in Mystic Falls.''

Rebekah frowned at him and took Ezra's arm and said ''So tell me about yourself Ezra you must be Amazing if Elijah likes you.'' Klaus grunted at being ignored Ezra looked back at him and smiled at him.

An hour later

Rebekah stood watching the tiny little boy in Ezra's arms he was sucking on a sippy cup lazily leaning back on Ezra's chest. She watched him interact with her brother's and as much as she hated Niklaus right then he could see Ezra had a good influence over him. Her brother was sitting in a chair by the fire sketching she walked over to see the sketch and saw it was of Ezra holding Teddy with a tiny fluffball on Ezra's shoulder she thought Teddy had call him Blue.

She had heard about the whole magical world that not even she and her siblings knew about she couldn't wait to see it she heard a chirp and she looked at the puffball she smiled at it. Blue licked the tip of her nose and settled on top of her head Teddy looked at her and giggled cutely he said ''No Blue'' Blue chirped angerly and Teddy giggled.

Rebekah said ''Oh it's ok Teddy''

Teddy nodded and climbed down from Ezra and Ezra watched him walk over to Rebekah he said ''Up'' and Rebekah looked at Ezra for permission.

Ezra nodded and said ''It's ok you're his aunt so it will be fine.''

Rebekah looked touched and she picked him up and smiled at him and said ''Hello I'm Aunt Bekah.''

Teddy giggled ''Beck'' and clapped. Rebekah looked up and they were staring at her and

Rebekah mumbled ''Stop staring at us I'm going to take him outside I saw a swing set that looks amazing.''

She took Teddy outside Ezra hummed ''I like your sister and here Klaus said she was a brat.''

Rebekah said ''I heard that''

Klaus looked at his mate in betrayal he hissed ''Ezra!''

Ezra grinned softly ''Sorry.''


	21. Chapter 21 Elena

Chapter Twenty-Two- Elena

Teddy was playing with Blue in the backseat Damon was driving them to visit Mystic falls Damon wanted to take them to the 60's Decade Dance Teddy was dressed in a jean jacket and overalls his pacifier was attached to his shirt he had a shirt on that said ''My Dad is Rad'' on it and his black hair was slicked back.

Ezra grinned and cooed ''Look at you Teddy''

Teddy grinned happily he said ''Rad'' Damon laughed softly. He was dressed like James Dean. Ezra was dressed was dressed in black leggings and a leather top with a peace sign his hair was in a high ponytail.

Elena walked into the 60's Dance with Stefan on her arm she smiled at Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan said ''I'll go get you a drink ok.'' Elena nodded and kissed his cheek. Elena walked over and started talking to Bonnie and Caroline when the girl's all started to coo rushing over to the front doors of the cafeteria. Elena looked and saw Damon with the boy who took Elijah from the house holding a toddler. The girls were waving at the adorable child and touching his hands. The baby grinned at all the attention he was getting he smirked like Damon and the girl's squealed.

Ezra grinned at Teddy he said ''Aren't you a lady's man'' Teddy grinned and took out his pacifier and said ''Hi'' the girl's started talking to Ezra asking to hold Teddy. They were talking about Ezra's outfit also and how cute he was.

Damon said ''Ladies, Ladies calm down my boyfriend and I are chaperones for the dance go back to your dates.'' The teen's pouted and waved goodbye to the two. Elena walked over and said ''Damon your back'' Damon said ''Just for tonight I told Carol I would be chaperone weeks before I left so I couldn't leave her high and dry plus I wanted to be alone with Ezra and Teddy.'' Teddy reached for him and Damon took him holding him in front of him and said ''I'm going to get us some punch Ezra.''

Ezra said ''Ok'' Damon kissed his forehead and walked away Teddy was chilling waving to pretty girl's and a couple of guys too.

Damon said ''Whoa young man no dates until your 15 or 18 I haven't decided'' Teddy looked up at him like he was insane.

Elena said ''What have you done to Damon you must have cast a spell or something over him.''

Ezra rolled his eyes and said ''Your just upset he doesn't give you the time of day anymore he's my mate I didn't have to do anything but meet him'' he walked away from her he felt a hand in his ponytail and Ezra stunned her instantly he pulled his hair out of her finger's he turned around and hissed ''I should kill you but your blood is needed for my mate's hybrids do it again and I won't kill you I'll just make you wish you were dead'' he shoved her down. Elena looked around and everyone was still dancing. Ezra smirked and walked away.

Elena ran over to Bonnie and said ''Bonnie why didn't you help me''

Bonnie frowned and asked ''What are you talking about Elena I was looking for you but when Damon left I lost you''

Elena hissed ''I was standing in the same spot Bonnie he froze me and shoved me to the ground.''

Bonnie looked at Caroline and asked ''Did you see it?''

Caroline shook her head ''I didn't I saw what Bonnie did you where there but then you weren't we just assumed you had went to find Stefan.'' Elena huffed in anger.

Ezra walked over to a grinning Damon Ezra hummed ''Notice-Me-Not charm''

Damon chuckled and said ''She deserved it''

Ezra reached behind his head and ran his finger's through his ponytail and said ''I'm going to have to shower and wash my hair three times because she touched it.'' Teddy reached for his ponytail and Ezra cooed ''No Teddy we don't know where her hands have been no touching daddy's hair.''

Teddy whined he had wanted to put his daddy's hair in his mouth now he couldn't and he stared at Elena and frowned at her and her skin turned red and her hair turned hot pink Teddy covered his mouth with his hands and giggled.

Caroline said loudly ''What happened Elena!'' everyone stopped to look at Elena and everyone laughed and snapped pictures. Elena took Bonnie's phone and screamed and ran out of the dance Stefan ran out after her. Stefan growled at Damon who was laughing with the other's Bonnie couldn't stop her laugh from escaping she squeaked ''Sorry'' when Caroline looked at her.


	22. Chapter 22 Senior Prank Night

Chapter Twenty-Three- Senior Prank Night

Elena sighed softly looking at her hair it was a dark pink she had to use hair die to darken it. Jenna had told her to just die her hair with brown until it changed back to her hair color. It looked terrible. Caroline said ''Don't worry Elena half of the school doesn't even laugh anymore.'' Elena scowled at her that was supposed to make her feel better she huffed and walked away heading to the gym. She walks in and Stefan is frozen in place in the middle of the gym. The rest of the students were walking past her and as soon as the last student walked out the door's sealed shut,

There was a giggle ''Teddy made it permeant I'm going to have to have Damon give him two more cookies when I get home my baby is very powerful.''

Elena spun around and looked at Ezra and said ''What are you doing here?'' Ezra hummed ''Senior Prank Night if you didn't know I love pranks my adopted father loved them along with my godfather's.'' He jumped from the top of the bleacher's and landed on his feet Elena said ''What did you do to Stefan?''

Stefan gasped ''Elena run!''

Ezra sighed and said ''I didn't do anything that was Klaus'' Klaus walked in Rebekah was dragging Tyler and Caroline by their leg's.

Klaus cooed ''Good the guest of Honor is here oh Teddy did do a good job.'' He walked over to Ezra and kissed his forehead ''Thanks for watching him for me love''

Ezra smiled at him and said ''No problem he is my brother in law anyway one of them anyway.''

Stefan said ''If you care about me if your good then why are you going to kill Elena'' Ezra tilted his head and looked at Stefan as if he was insane.

He said ''She's not going to die Stefan if she does then Klaus won't be able to make his hybrids the first witch is a liar she didn't want Klaus to make his hybrids so she passed along that doppelgänger had to die in order for my mate to sire hybrids but her blood is needed to do that just to make sure we need a test subject.'' He walked over to Tyler and whispered ''Imperio'' Tyler sat up with a glazed look in his eyes. Ezra hummed ''I want you to stay perfectly still and I want you to drink my mates blood and then allow him to kill you and then I want you to drink just a bit of Elena's blood we don't want to drain her yet.'' Tyler looked in his eyes and nodded.

Klaus walked over and said ''That's handy love''

Ezra said ''It's considered dark and illegal in England here it is just dark'' Klaus nodded and lifted his wrist and Tyler drank from it and Klaus pulled it back and it healed. Klaus snapped his neck and dropped his body and Caroline crawled over to him.

Klaus said ''Oh don't worry beautiful he will be fine as soon as I give him Elena's blood if this doesn't work sorry for'' and shrugged. Tyler gasped and sat up and went straight to Elena's neck and started drinking and he pulled back Elena covered her neck and fell.

Stefan said ''Elena!''

Ezra said ''Episkey'' the wound closed Tyler screamed in pain and dropped to his knees his eyes changed to look like Klaus's. Klaus said ''It works'' he looked at Tyler and said ''We are taking her with us don't worry Stefan we will have back safe and sound come Mr. Lockwood we have things to do.'' He walked over to Stefan and said ''You won't move until we leave you'' Rebekah was saying the same to Caroline. Ezra walked over to Elena and was gone with a silent pop.

Teddy frowned looking at the woman daddy brought home. She was tied up in the basement she looked and frowned and then smiled and said ''Come on kid can you untie me?'' Teddy blinked at her and Elena mumbled ''Come on kid'' Teddy walked over and Elena smirked ''Good kid.'' Teddy stood in front of her and Elena said ''Come on you stupid kid.'' Teddy smiled at her and kicked her shin. She cried out in pain and kicked out and kicked Teddy making him fall. Teddy screamed in pain. There was a pop and Ezra were there in an instant picking up his baby Damon Elijah and Klaus ran down the stairs. Elena gulped when Ezra looked at her his eyes glowing she whimpered ''Damon'' Damon was growling at her Elena looked at Elijah and said ''You promised.''

Elijah hissed ''I promised to protect your friends or did you forget that little detail.''

Ezra said ''Take him upstairs Damon now!'' putting Teddy in his arms. Teddy had a bump on the side of his face where she had kicked him. Damon did as he was told and left as soon as Teddy was gone Ezra pulled out the Elder wand and hissed ''Curcio!''

Elena screamed in pain as it felt like her nerves was on fire she had never felt this much pain she screamed ''Damon please!'' Ezra released her from the curse Elena breathed out in relief only to scream again when the pain came back.

Ezra growled ''Hurt my child again I won't just use this curse I'll make a new one just for you!'' Elena was shaking still when he let her go. He looked at Klaus and growled ''Get her out of my house right now!'' He stormed past his mates and up the stair's where he went to Teddy's room and his baby was whimpering Damon had some ice to his cheek. Ezra took him and grabbed a sippy cup and gave him the cup and Ezra put the ice on his cheek and hummed rocking his baby and he kissed the side of his head. Teddy looked up at him and snuggled his good cheek into Ezra's chest falling asleep against him.


	23. Chapter 23 Dumbledore and Plans Part 1

Chapter Twenty-Four- Dumbledore and Plans Part One

Hermione said ''But I don't want him headmaster'' Dumbledore sighed at the girl for someone so smart how could she be so stupid.

Dumbledore said ''My dear girl you're his godmother you can demand him back and then Harry will come back with him he loves Teddy and would do anything for him.''

Hermione sighed and said ''Yes sir I'll go to the goblin's and make a compliant''

Dumbledore said ''Good now hurry'' he was finally going to get Harry back under his wing.

Hermione walked into Gringotts with Ron beside her they went to the available goblin it sneered down at them. Hermione said ''My name is Hermione Weasley nee Granger I want someone to tell me where my godson Theodore Remus Lupin is.''

The goblin sneered and said ''You are no longer the boy's godmother the Lupin's left his care to his grandmother or Harry Potter and the grandmother gave custody of the child to Harry Potter and he changed Teddy's godmother that is now Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood you have no rights to the child.'' Hermione huffed and turned on her heels in anger leaving the bank Dumbledore was not going to be happy.

Dumbledore growled at his two pawns. He sighed and said ''I'm going to have to find another way then.''

He went to Hogwarts and tried to walk through the wards and he was stopped. Headmistress McGonagall walked out and said ''Albus what do you want?''

Albus smiled and said ''Ah Minerva I need to look in the library if you would let me inside''

McGonagall frowned at him and said ''No I won't you faked your death we grieved for you this entire school and then we found out you were alive you are not welcome here how dare you show your face here! I wonder what else you have lied to us about'' she turned on her heels and walked back into the school leaving a fuming Albus Dumbledore in her wake.

In America

Ezra was watching Teddy play with Damon said vampire was throwing him in the air Elijah and Klaus were away getting their other siblings. Rebekah was having a shopping day so she had been gone since 12 that morning. Ezra just listened to Teddy's squeals he looked at Damon he was smiling normally he would have his half smirks on his face he only truly smiled when it was just Ezra and Teddy around. Ezra looked up when Nev's and Luna's Owl Demetris flew in Damon stopped when the owl landed on Ezra's shoulder Ezra took the letter and opened it. Damon watched Ezra's smile drop his eyes glowed Damon felt the air heat up and he said ''Ezra?''

Ezra growled ''I'm going to England right now!'' Teddy's diaper bag flew down the stairs and Ezra said ''Grab onto me'' Damon nodded and grabbed onto his mate and Ezra said ''Zabini Pride.'' Damon felt the tugging of the portkey and they landed in Zabini Manor.

Jasmine rushed in and said ''Ezra darling what's wrong?''

Ezra growled ''They tried to find Teddy to get to me good thing I changed Teddy's godmother to Luna the goblin's told her and then she told me Mother I want you to tell the paper's about what Dumbledore did after I confront him.''

Jasmine said ''Ezra you can't…''

Ezra hissed ''I can't they tried to use Teddy against me mother!''

Blaise walked down and said ''Calm down Ezra and think about this reasonably for a second if you attack Dumbledore without telling the press and everyone about what he did to deserve it then you won't be believed even with the proper paperwork they will throw you in Azkaban without a trial like they did to your godfather and he still hasn't been cleared has he.''

Ezra deflated and he sat down which happened to be on Damon's lap Teddy was in Jasmine's arms playing with her diamond earrings. He whispered ''Your right'' Damon ran his finger's through Ezra's long hair that calmed him down even more he laid his head in the crook of Damon's neck.

Blaise said ''I am right'' smirking and said ''Now we have to make a plan to destroy Dumbledore then we can go after him in public we need to put our story in the paper so whenever dumbledore speaks everyone will doubt everything he has to say.''

AN

It's just part one for now because I have to go get ready to go see Avenger's End Game I can't wait I will write Part Two when I get home tonight.


	24. Chapter 24 Part Two and Siblings

Chapter Twenty-Four- Plans Part Two and Siblings

Ezra looked at the newspaper he had decided to go with a prophet writer one who would report the truth and not rubbish. He spoke about his first and second year at Hogwarts about the Basilisk and about Voldemort on the back of his Professor's head.

The next morning

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he saw the headlines that morning. **''Is Dumbledore a Lair did he purposely test our savoir at the age of 11 years old'' **Dumbledore scowled at the paper. Bill smirked and sipped on a cup of tea he thought ''Don't mess with Teddy Lupin.''

In America

Klaus walked into the storage place where their siblings were Elijah said ''Where are they?''

Klaus hissed ''Where are they!''

Elijah watched his brother tip over a self that was there. Elijah whispered ''You truly don't know''

Klaus's eyes glowed and he yelled ''No I don't!'' he started pacing back and forth.

Elijah walked over and grabbed his brother and grabbed his face and said ''We can ask Ezra for help finding them brother.''

Klaus growled ''When I find who took them I will kill them!'' he ripped the door off it's hinges. In Mystic Fall's Stefan Salvatore shook when he felt a chill go up his back in the old plantation house where hundreds of witches burned at the stake. Bonnie was chanting over the coffin's Stefan looked at the fourth coffin he knew something important was in there. He could feel it in his bones.

Ezra was grinning watching Blaise and Damon play with Teddy. Ezra's phone rang and he answered it and Blue was chirping happily in Ezra's hair he was bouncing on his head. Ezra saw Elijah on the screen he answered ''Yes Lijah.''

Elijah sighed and said ''Love I need you to come home right away. Niklaus and I need you''

Ezra frowned and said ''Ok I will come home right away'' he hung up and Damon said ''So it's time to go home.''

Ezra hummed ''Yep Elijah wouldn't had called if he didn't need me''

Damon nodded and said ''Ok Pup come on time to go home''

Teddy pouted but smiled ''Papa's''

Damon smirked ''Yes you will get to see your Papa's''

Teddy squealed ''Yay!'' he reached for Ezra and Ezra picked him up and he walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek and said ''I have to go mommy''

Jasmine nodded and said ''I will keep posting the stories while you're not here.''

Ezra nodded and said ''Thank you'' he hugged his brother and Blaise kissed the side of his head.

In New York

Ezra landed on his feet holding Teddy Damon looked green he grunted ''I hate portkey's.''

Klaus walked past Damon and he walked over to his mate and said ''I need you to find my sibling's love.''

Ezra frowned and said ''Did something happen.''

Elijah said ''Someone stole them from the storage unit where he was holding them.''

Ezra growled and said ''I need your blood both of you and I can track them hopefully.'' Klaus bit his hand and took a cup and filled it halfway up. He handed a second cup and Elijah cut his wrist smooth line and bled into the cup and the wound sealed up leaving no scars. Ezra said ''Ok I'm going to perform a blood to blood tracking spell is should show me where they are.''

Ezra stared at the blood and he started chanting Teddy watched the blood flow out of the cup and onto a map he clapped and giggled happily the blood flowed to Virginia. Klaus growled ''Mystic Fall's'' he looked at Damon and growled ''I'm going to kill your brother Damon.'' He sped from the house.

Elijah grunted ''I will go with him Ezra stay here I will try to save your brother Damon.''


	25. Chapter 25 Moving

Chapter Twenty-Five- Moving

Klaus ran into the Plantation House he felt ringing in his head and he screamed in pain. Elijah was standing in the corner watching calmly. He said ''This is what you get for rushing with anger baby brother.''

Klaus yelled out ''I have no problem, killing every last nature witch of them if I don't get my coffins back'' he straightened out his back and looked at Stefan and growled ''Now my coffin's'' Stefan sighed and the coffin's appeared except for one of them. He growled ''Where is it?''

Stefan grinned and said ''I knew that one was important good thing I already moved it before you got here'' Klaus grabbed his neck and through him into a wall.

Elijah said ''Brother we will find it lets grab Kol and Finn and let's go.'' Klaus nodded and lifted up Finn's coffin and Elijah grabbed Kol. Elijah said ''Home'' they were gone with a pop.

Ezra looked up when he heard his mates land Ezra grinned at them and Klaus kissed his lips and said ''Hey love'' Ezra kissed him back. Klaus said ''We have something to show you?''

Ezra looked at Elijah and grinned at him and Elijah smirked and said ''While you were in England Rebekah and I have been overseeing the house renovations.''

Ezra grinned ''We can finally move to Mystic Fall's then''

Elijah nodded and said ''We can finally move into the house.''

Ezra grinned and jumped Klaus and said ''Oh I can't wait to see it Klaus''

Klaus mumbled ''It's really nothing love'' placing Finn's body down. He wrapped an arm around Ezra's waist. Klaus rubbed his nose into Ezra's neck and sighed breathing in his scent.

Elijah grunted ''Rebekah and I were the one's who oversaw everything'' Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother.

Ezra grinned and said ''Thank you Elijah'' and kissed his lips and Elijah smirked hugged his mate.

That weekend

Damon and Klaus were lifting boxes putting them inside Ezra's jeep while Elijah and Rebekah were playing with Teddy in the car. Damon growled ''You two could help us you know''

Rebekah said ''We worked on the house already we have done our jobs.'' She tickled Teddy's stomach and Teddy giggled happily. Damon growled and Ezra waved his hand and the box lightened.

Damon looked at his mate and grinned at him and said ''It wasn't heavy Ezra''

Ezra looked at him and said ''Do you want me to take off the charm''

Damon shook his head no and said ''I'm good'' and Ezra grinned at him.

Ezra checked on Finn and Kol in their coffin's ''You will soon be awake brother's'' Ezra touched both of their cheeks and walked out of the mini portable storage unit.

Ezra got into the passenger's side and Damon slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Ezra looked at his house he had been there for a year since they had moved from England. Damon said ''We don't have to leave''

Ezra mumbled ''I want to live with all of you and Mystic Fall's is your home.''

Rebekah said ''You are going to love it there well I did when we were human.''

A day later

Teddy was cranky by the time they pulled up to the mansion he growled at anyone but Ezra. Ezra picked up Teddy and cooed ''Hello Teddy let's go see your room hmm take a nap'' Teddy grumbled and snuggled into his neck gripping Blue in his hand. Ezra slipped a pacifier in his mouth and Teddy mumbled into his shoulder. Ezra grinned and walked into the house and mumbled ''It's beautiful you guys'' he yawned softly.

Klaus said ''We can look around tomorrow love''

Ezra nodded and said ''I'm very tired''

Klaus said ''We have our own wing and Rebekah and Kol and Finn have their own wings.'' Damon and Elijah took their bags and followed Klaus up the stairs and to the right. Ezra placed Teddy in the crib located in their bedroom and looked at the huge canopy bed and he went to the middle and his clothes were replaced with PJ's. He placed his head on the pillow and snuggled into the pillow and snuggled under the blankets. Damon got undressed and climbed into the bed with just his boxers on and curled around Ezra. Klaus sat in the arm chair next to the window and started drawing Teddy sleeping with Blue in his hand. He was sucking on his pacifier. Elijah sat on the bed and started to read a Shakespeare book relaxing and listening to the pencil scraping of the pencil on the paper.


	26. Chapter 26 Original Witch

Chapter Twenty-Six- Original Witch

Rebekah watched her brother's eyes snap open. Kol and Finn grabbed the blood bags she handed to them. Kol growled ''Where is Klaus!''

Klaus said ''Now now little brother no need to do anything rash.''

Kol jumped out of the coffin Finn was rushing to Klaus's back to stab him when a smooth voice said ''I would rather you not stab my mate in the back'' Finn turned and saw a brown skinned teenager holding a small child that smelled like a wolf. He was beautiful not as pretty as his lovely Sage but he was lovely.

Kol grinned at him and said ''Maybe once I kill my big brother, we could have a drink.''

Ezra sighed and whispered ''Curcio'' Kol froze and dropped down to the ground and screamed in pain as every nerve in his body felt like they were on fire. Ezra walked over and gripped Kol's chin and growled ''Don't threaten my mate!'' he let go of the curse.

Kol moaned and looked up at Ezra and purred ''Marry me'' Ezra grinned at him and kicked him down onto his back and went to Klaus's side. Klaus wrapped an arm around his waist.

Elijah said ''Hello Kol Finn''

Kol's eyes widened and he said ''Elijah''

Finn looked at his younger brother and said ''Hello brother.''

Elijah wrapped rubbed Teddy's head and Teddy squealed and made grab hands at his papa ''Lijah.'' Blue chirped and Kol went to smack the blue fluff ball out of the way.

Damon stepped in front of the fluff ball and said ''I don't think Teddy would like you doing that to Blue'' Blue chirped at Kol angerly like he was scolding him.

Kol said ''I apologize Blue'' Blue chirped once and went into Teddy's hair and burrowed into the tot's hair.

Finn mumbled ''Strange tiny creature'' he poked the fur ball that was still visible and Blue chirped and grumbled.

Ezra sat down and crossed his legs and said ''My name is Ezra my mates are Elijah Klaus and Damon that's my son Teddy well adopted son''

Finn said ''Well I'm glad to meet you Ezra and Teddy'' Teddy grinned at him and waved happily to his new uncle Finn smiled but it looked sad.

Teddy said ''Finny sad'' Finn tried to look happier but it looked like a grimace.

Kol said ''That's just his face tiny wolf'' Finn scowled at him.

Ezra said ''You can tell''

Kol grimaced and nodded and said ''He's fine he doesn't smell like a full wolf just like I can tell you have magic and yes I knew it when I flirted with you but you're not a nature witch are you your much stronger than they are.''

Damon mumbled ''You have some balls then''

Kol smirked at the younger vampire. He grinned ''Of course I do ''

Ezra straightened when he felt someone coming through the wards with magic. He said ''Someone's coming through the wards I set up'' Ezra didn't like the feel of their magic they were strong but he was stronger.

A voice said ''Hello my children'' all five children looked at the staircase. A blond-haired woman was standing at the top with her hands interlocked in front of her Rebekah whispered ''Mother.''

Klaus's eyes widened he whispered ''I killed you your dead.'' His siblings all looked at him in shock.

Rebekah growled ''No Michael killed her you said'' she gasped ''You lair!'' Ezra waved his hand and a shield was covering Klaus before they could attack.

He growled ''Hurt Klaus and I will hurt you I'm sure he had a valid reason I don't care if he doesn't have one Elijah, I will hurt you too mate or not.'' Elijah nodded and fixed his jacket Ezra said ''Damon take Teddy to the rooms please'' Damon nodded and kissed his head.

Esther walked down and she said ''I don't wish to harm you Niklaus I just want to be a family again'' she looked at Ezra and said ''Harry Potter I have heard about you.''

Ezra said ''If you heard about me then you know that's not my name my real name is Ezra oh and if you tell Britain where I am you will learn that you can't these wards stop that when you leave or inside the wards you wont be able to speak or talk about me to anyone.''

Esther smiled ''I would never do that you are a member of my family now my child.''

Ezra hummed ''Sure'' he walked over to Elijah and kissed his lips and said "I'm going to go to the store to buy some stuff for dinner'' he looked at Klaus and whispered ''Would you like to come'' Klaus shook his head no and said ''I need to talk with her love.'' Damon ran down with Teddy with his bag and Ezra cooed ''Come on Teddy let's go get some food''

Teddy squealed ''Food!''

Elijah said ''You might as well go to the grill to eat Ezra'' Ezra nodded and kissed his lips. He followed Damon to the car and they left the house to go into town.


	27. Chapter 27 I don't trust her

Chapter Twenty-Seven- I don't Trust Her

Damon looked at Ezra watching Esther he had noticed Elijah doing the same he said ''Ezra'' Ezra looked up from playing with Teddy Damon said ''Are you ok?''

Ezra waved his hand and a privacy ward was put up he didn't need Esther over hearing him. Ezra said ''I don't trust her Damon she feels too much like Dumbledore she's going to try to hurt them Damon her own children and I don't know what she is planning and it makes me feel helpless.'' He walked over to the edge of the balcony and hissed ''If she hurts my family, I'll kill her.'' Esther looked up and saw him and she smiled softly at him if she could she would have a twinkle in her eyes like Dumbledore. Ezra turned on his heals and picked up his child he mumbled ''I'm going to take Teddy to the manor just in case he will be safer with my mother and my brother.'' He kissed Damon's lips and went to pack Teddy's things along with putting a ward up on his door so she couldn't get anything of his to track just in case she wanted to use Teddy as leverage.

Esther frowned when the boy walked down the stairs with the wolf pups diaper bag. Rebekah asked ''Where are you going?''

Ezra smiled at her and said ''I'm just taking Teddy to his grandmother's I don't want him at the party he's too young say bye-bye Teddy.'' Teddy waved happily to his Aunt and Uncles and watched the other lady he didn't like her at all he refused to call her grandma Esther. Blue chirped at them and went into Teddy's hair and Ezra kissed Elijah and Klaus on the cheeks and whispered ''Zabini Manor'' both were gone with a pop.

Kol said ''That's awesome''

Klaus said ''It looks cool but it's not a pleasant way to travel I'll take a plane over a portkey any day.'' Elijah nodded in agreement there was another pop and Ezra was back Rebekah grinned at him and said ''I must take you shopping for the ball tonight Ezra we can get you a gown.''

Klaus and Elijah smirked and Ezra turned red and he squeaked ''I'm not wearing a gown Rebekah.''

The blond pouted ''Oh fine you don't have to wear one tonight but you are for Halloween you would look wonderful in a gown or maybe you could be that girl from the movie Teddy watches um Moana yes that's her name I can't wait'' she pulled her brother in law out of the house.

Ezra whined ''Elijah.''

Elijah hummed ''Have a good afternoon love''

Esther thought ''You won't be alive on Halloween my little girl'' she shook her head and saw Elijah watching her. She smiled at her child and walked to her bedroom Finn followed behind her like a good son. She needed to invite a group to the ball tonight including a certain Doppelgänger and her little group of do gooders. Damon followed the witch and Finn to the door and tried to listen but he couldn't hear anything from inside the room.

Ezra looked at the sliver and green suit he was in and grinned he did look nice in Slytherin colors. He put his hand in a high ponytail and walked out and saw his mates standing outside the door. They were all in a black and white suit except for Elijah had a burgundy tie. He walked out and Klaus and Elijah held out their arms and Ezra took them and grinned at his mates Damon stood behind them on the stairway. They watched everyone come in from their positions. Ezra sneered when Elena walked in with Stefan her gown was ghastly Rebekah that commented out loud. Elena looked up and looked at Damon Ezra knew his mate wasn't even paying any attention to her. Elena pouted and stomped her foot in anger. Ezra rolled his eyes and said ''Teddy doesn't even stomp his foot like that.'' Klaus chuckled and Elijah placed a hand on his lower back.

Later that night

Ezra was dancing with his mates when he felt magic being cast. He looked for Esther and saw she wasn't anywhere to be found the same could be said for Stefan and Elena. He frowned and Elijah whispered ''Just focus on us love we will find out what she's planning.'' Ezra looked up at him and nodded and Elijah spun him and he was in Damon's arms.

Damon said ''They went upstairs if that's what you wanted to know.''

Ezra said ''If she does something I will know.'' Damon nodded and picked him up and twirled him and Ezra laughed and said ''I think that's only for the girls Damon'' Damon shrugged and

Ezra huffed ''Don't you even comment.'' Damon chuckled and he was spun into Klaus's arms Klaus said ''What's wrong?''

Ezra looked up at him and said ''Your mother is planning something and I don't like it.''

Klaus said ''Well it's a good thing we have you on our side love we will be fine''

Ezra said ''Elijah said that too.''

Klaus hummed ''Well we just have to trust Elijah's judgment then won't we.'' Ezra nodded and they stopped dancing when Esther clinks her glass she smiled at everyone and said ''Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!''

Ezra watched her everyone said ''Cheers'' and drunk from the glasses Ezra did not drink any of his champagne he placed his on the table and went to his mates to make sure they were ok and then went to each one of the siblings to make sure they were ok. Ezra had a bad feeling and he learned to trust his feelings he was going to find out what she had done even if he had to torture the entire scooby gang to do so starting with that stupid little doppelgänger and his pesky brother in law.''


	28. Chapter 28 Connected

Chapter Twenty-Eight- Connected

At the Gilbert Residence Bonnie is sitting on Elena's bed with her grimoire and a tray before her containing three lit candles and a bowl in which she is burning sage, while Elena talks to her. Elena said ''He didn't even talk to me the whole night he just danced with that witch ugh thing or whatever he is'' Caroline enters the room.

Caroline sighed ''It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.''

Bonnie grumbled and sighed ''I don't know, it's a tricky spell.''

Elena said ''When Esther did it last night, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke.''

Bonnie said ''Alright.'' Bonnie relights the sage ''Try it again.''

Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.

Bonnie said ''Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.''

Elena said ''And all this time you let me vent about Damon?''

Bonnie shrugged I didn't want you to worry.''

Elena waited for her to explain and sighed ''Okay, well, what did she want?''

Bonnie answered ''She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite.''

Elena said ''Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?''

Bonnie said ''Even if there was, why would I want that?''

Elena said ''Your right''

Caroline walked in and said ''That spell still isn't working and of course Bonnie is right Klaus and all the original's should be killed then we won't have to worry about retaliation from Ezra because he drunk the champagne didn't he'' Bonnie and Elena looked at one another and Elena said ''I didn't see him drinking the Champagne'' she didn't say that she had been staring at Damon the whole night maybe that's why Stefan hadn't answered her call this morning. She wasn't worried. He wouldn't stay mad at her he couldn't.

In the witch house

Ezra was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed in the basement Damon was outside waiting for Ezra to come out. Ezra opened his eyes and saw all of the dead witches and he stood up and one said ''What do you want?''

Ezra smirked and said ''I want to know what Esther has planned I only want Emily Bennett because I have a feeling your line is the one I should be interested in'' he waved his hand and the other sprits were gone Emily was standing in front of him she had been hiding behind the other witches. Ezra purred ''Now tell me what I want to know NOW!'' his voice shook the room. Emily kept her mouth shut Ezra hummed ''Fine you know I could torture you I am the master of death but hey your dead who cares right I'll just call Elijah and ask him kindly to bring me Bonnie since he was invited into Elena's house he can come and go as he pleases.''

Emily whispered ''How can you be so cruel? You were a sweet child''

Ezra growled ''I was abused starved and stolen from my family I was killed I fought monster's human and real one's I will not let my family die Elijah Klaus Kol and Rebekah even Finn is my responsibility it's not their fault their stupid parents turned them into what they are that blame lands solely on you nature witches so when a vampire kills it's your fault not there's now tell me what I want to know or I will go and bring Bonnie here and let you watch as I Curcio her into insanity.''

Emily looked away and said ''They are bound together their lives are one in the same so if one of them is killed then the others are killed if Finn is killed like he plans on then everyone of his siblings will die even Klaus.''

Ezra growled and turned away and Emily said ''I'm sorry for what happened to you Ezra truly I am but don't let Klaus or the other vampires change who you are you are not a torturer you're not an evil person''

Ezra said ''I'm not evil I will protect my family when I was nice, I just got my heart broken over and over again I grew a backbone and it isn't going away anytime soon if that's evil then you and I have different opinions on what evil truly is.'' He waved his hand and she was gone he walked up the stairs and into the sunshine and sighed softly and said ''Let's go home I need to find books on how to break a life bond with the siblings.''

Damon looked at his mate ''Are you ok?''

Ezra smiled at him and said ''I'm fine Damon really.''

Damon nodded and said ''Hop on'' bending over and Ezra got onto his back and Damon gripped his thighs and ran off and Ezra laughed happily it felt like he was flying and he loved to fly.


	29. Chapter 29 Esther and Finn

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Esther and Finn

Ezra looked at the grimoires the Mikaelson's had collected over the years Teddy was sitting on the carpet in the library with him Ezra wanted to keep an eye on his son. He mumbled ''Blood bonds'' Klaus walked in and smiled at Teddy and picked up the pup and said ''Hey pup.''

Teddy cooed ''Hi'' and laid his had in Klaus's neck.

Klaus said ''Love you need sleep you haven't slept in a week.''

Ezra said ''I'm close I'm so very close Klaus''

Klaus looked at Teddy and said ''I'll put Teddy down in his nursery''

Ezra said ''Where's your mother?''

Klaus said ''She's with Finn I don't know if they are here or if they left.''

Ezra said ''Well Teddy's staying in here'' and he waved his hand over a pen and a basket filled with blankets and softening charms he placed Teddy inside and Blue floated into the basket with him and Teddy fell asleep.

An hour later

Klaus was reading when Ezra said ''I found a way to stop it I need everyone's blood.'' Klaus bit his palm and bled into a cup and handed it to his mate and Ezra said ''I need everyone blood in order for it to work.''

That Evening

Abby and Bonnie are walking up to the mansion. Esther and Finn and walking out of the entrance.

Abby asked ''Who's the creepy, lurky guy?''

Bonnie answered ''Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so.'' Bonnie points to her ear to indicate he can hear her.

Abby said ''Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff.''

Bonnie said ''She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business.''

Esther smiled and said ''Bennett witches. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely.''

Abby asked ''Why exactly did you invite us here?''

Esther answered ''You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline.''

Bonnie said ''So are you channeling our ancestors?''

Esther nodded and said ''I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you.''

Elena is walking around in the underground tunnels, trying to find a way out she couldn't believe Elijah lead her into a trap. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape.

Rebekah cooed ''Going somewhere?''

Elena hissed ''What are you doing here?''

Rebekah grinned ''Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you.''

Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell phone.

Rebekah hummed ''Alright, love, now look into the camera.''

Elena asked ''What are you doing?''

Rebekah answered Shooting a picture to inspire your Scooby gang. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?''

Elena said ''This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you.''

Rebekah growled ''Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl I hate Of course not. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off.'' Elena sits down.

That night 50 minutes before midnight

Outside the house, Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram on the ground made of salt.

Esther said ''The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth.''

Bonnie asked ''The torches?''

Esther answered ''Five torches. One for each of my children.''

Bonnie asked ''What's the spell you're doing?'' Esther answered ''As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs.''

Abby asked Finn ''And you're just willing to die?''

Finn answered ''My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift.''

In the tombs

Rebekah suddenly cries out, dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape.

In the woods

Finn dies and falls to the ground.

Esther said ''Something's wrong.''

Klaus moaned and grabbed his chest and said ''There's something wrong with one of my siblings. It's Kol''

Ezra said ''I'm going to track down your mother you go to Finn take Elijah with you.''

Damon said ''Let me go with you I can help your in pain and you need all the help you can get I can take Elijah with us.'' He picked up Elijah over his shoulder and they ran out to the grill were Kol was and saw Stefan and Alaric dragging Kol's dead body.

Klaus ran down and Damon propped Elijah the wall and he ran towards Kol and Stefan yelled ''Damon what the hell are you doing?''

Damon growled ''No Stefan what are you doing your in on this''

Stefan said ''We are trying to protect Elena Klaus is trying to kill her''

Damon hissed ''He hasn't tried to kill her since he learned he needs her alive to make his hybrids.''

Stefan frowned at him ''There's something wrong with you''

Damon growled ''No there's something wrong with you, you and Elena and your little group started this.''

Stefan's eyes widened in shock at his older brother he whispered ''Your my brother please come home.''

Damon said ''I'm with my mate I'm happy your my brother but if you upset my mate I will do everything in my power to stop you.'' Klaus grabbed the stake and pulled it out of his brother's chest and Kol and Elijah gasped standing up.

In the woods 10 minutes before Midnight

Finn is standing in the center of the pentagram.

Finn said ''They're coming, Mother!''

Esther said ''No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!''

Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah, and Klaus walk up.

Esther said ''My sons, come forward.''

Finn said ''Stay beside me, mother.'' Esther walks onto the pentagram.

Esther said ''It's okay. They can't enter.'' Kol approaches the pentagram and the torches around it flare up bright. He's driven back.

Kol said ''That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.''

Esther said ''Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.''

Elijah said ''Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.''

Esther ''My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.''

Klaus growled ''Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.''

Esther yelled ''For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.''

Ezra's voice said ''It's your fault I will not allow you to kill my family they are MINE!'' They looked at looked at Ezra walking passed the trees he looked at Finn and growled ''And you how would you feel if I killed Sage!'' He waved his hand and the fires went out and he said ''Aguamenti!'' water sprayed from the wand and the salt line was gone.

Finn said ''We need to go!''

Esther growled and said ''No I can still do it!'' the torches light again with a wave her hand

Stefan is with Bonnie and Abby when Damon runs down the stairs and snaps her neck feeding her his blood. Stefan yelled ''What have you done?''

Damon said ''Saving your life because if she secedes you and Elena are dead''

Outside, Esther can sense something.

Esther she screamed ''No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!''

Finn screams ''Mother!''

The pentagram torches flare up. Finn grabs Esther. The other brothers cower from the flames. After a moment the torches die out. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol stand around in shock. Finn and Esther are gone. Ezra growled ''I will not rest until they are dead!''

Kol said ''We will find them Ezra but you need rest if you are going to break the bond.''

Elijah nodded and said ''Take a week off Ezra''

Ezra pouted and said ''Fine you guys can come with me to England and meet my friends and other family member's all of you call Rebekah I have to get back to Teddy Kreacher is watching him'' he spun and was gone with a pop.

AN

Vacation is the next chapter Dumbledore and Weasley bashing next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30 Vacation Interrupted Part 1

Chapter Thirty- Vacation Interrupted Part One

Ezra grinned and said ''Are you guys ready!''

Kol groaned ''You shouldn't be this happy this early in the morning.''

Ezra cooed ''We are going to see grandma Yay Teddy'' Teddy grumbled in his carrier on his chest Blue was sleeping in his hair ignoring everyone. Ezra grinned ''It's after noon in England so everyone grab onto the napkin don't let go or you'll end up in the ocean!'' Still chipper everyone grabbed on and Ezra said ''The Manor'' and everyone felt a hook in their navel's and they were gone with a pop.

Rebekah and Kol landed on their faces while the other's landed on their feet Ezra grinned and said ''I should have practiced with you two first sorry about that.'' He smiled and walked up the hill Ezra's birthday was in three weeks he would turn 17 again this time it would be legal. He rushed up the hill and Teddy was sleeping again his mother opened the door before he could reach it.

Jasmine grinned when she saw her son. She grinned when she saw Teddy knocked out on his chest. She kissed his cheek and said ''Hello sweet heart.''

Ezra grinned and said ''Hey mum'' he turned and the vampires were behind him and he said you know my mates Damon Elijah and Klaus the other two are Klaus's and Elijah's younger brother and sister Kol and Rebekah.''

Rebekah said ''You have a beautiful home mam''

Jasmine smiled and said ''Call me Jasmine dear come on inside I will show you where you will be staying.'' The group followed her inside.

Three days later

At the burrow

Molly Weasley sighed and read the paper they were bad mouthing Dumbledore again and people actually believed it. Every time she Ron Ginny or Hermione tried to say anything defending Albus they were bad mouthed for believing in the old man. Molly shook her head and said ''Oh Harry I can't believe you would do this to us.''

She sighed they were going to Diagon ally to get Ginny's supplies for her last year in Hogwarts. She said ''Come on you three let's go''

Hermione and Ron were engaged to be married and Hermione was in muggle college so she could catch up for all the school she missed in the muggle world. They stepped out of the floo and saw Luna Lovegood with a brown skinned teen holding Teddy. Teddy was changing his hair from black to slivery blond every few seconds. Ginny said ''Isn't that Harry.'' Dumbledore had told them about the theft not that they called it theft or kidnapping.

Hermione said ''I want to know why he took Teddy away from me.'' Ginny screamed when she saw a black-haired male in a leather coat kiss Harry on the lips and took Teddy from his arms and Luna took Harry's arm and they began to talk down the street.

Ezra hummed ''Maybe we should take a portkey to one of my other homes I know my family has a house in Italy''

Damon said ''I have been there nice beaches and I do love to pick olives''

Luna hummed ''For your beverages you might want to try fire whiskey with the olives.''

Damon smirked at the strange girl and said ''I will try that Luna'' Luna hummed happily.

There was a screech ''Harry James Potter!'' from behind him.

Damon rubbed his ears and grimaced ''What the hell was that?'' covering Teddy's ears before saying it. Teddy looked up at him and tilted his head. Ezra just kept walking ignoring them that wasn't his name anymore. A hand went to grab his hair and Damon hand went out and snapped the wrist.

There was a scream in pain Damon turned around and looked at the bushy haired girl who tried to hurt his mate under his eye's veins could be seen he hissed ''Touch my mate I dare you I will do worse than break your wrist!''

The girl backed up in shock holding her wrist she whispered ''What are you?''

Damon growled ''None of your business come on Ezra.''

Ezra took his hand and Damon kissed him on the forehead and Ezra whispered ''You shouldn't have done that Damon.''

Damon hissed ''She was about to hurt you of course I had to'' Ezra stood on his toes and kissed his lips and placed his hand on Damon's cheek.

Luna hummed ''Dumbledore is going to be told of this I suggest you go to Italy pick me up some grapes oh and some elf wine if you will.'' Ezra grinned at her and she said ''I shall see you on your birthday Ezra goodbye Teddy bear'' and kissed his cheek. Ezra grabbed onto Damon and apparated away with his son and his mate to Zabini Manor. Luna watched as Auror's appeared and she twirled and apparated to her home.


	31. Chapter 31 Vacation Part 2

Chapter Thirty-One Vacation Interrupted Part Two

Jasmine looked at her son and his mates she pouted and said ''You don't have to leave Damon's a member of the American Ministry I'm sure they could help him out they do have laws that protects a dominates rights to protect his submissive mate.''

Ezra said ''Mum they threw Sirius into Azkaban without a trail they will kill Damon just because Dumbledore tells them too, he might have been kicked out of Hogwarts but he still has control over most of Britain I don't need them finding about Klaus and Elijah also I want to wait until I'm bonded to them first''

Jasmine understood and she sighed and Damon said ''I'm sorry Mrs. Zabini''

Jasmine smiled at him and said ''You were just protecting my son that's all I could have asked for'' Damon nodded.

Elijah said ''Are you sure you are going to be ok?''

Jasmine grinned and said ''I'll be fine without proof that you were here they can't charge me if your not here when they come I wear my ring always and I will have to willingly take it off in order for them to see into my mind which I won't do.'' She walked over to Ezra and kissed his cheek and said ''I will see you for your 17th birthday my son'' and kissed Teddy's forehead and wiped the lipstick from his forehead.

Teddy said ''Bye-Bye Grandmum.'' Jasmine cooed and hugged them and watched them disappear with a pop as soon as they were gone, she felt anti-Apparition ward go up and anti- Portkey wards go up and over the manor. She smirked and sat down on her favorite chair and called a house elf to bring her some Honey and Jasmine tea and some crisps she had the taste for crisps maybe a cookie or two.

In Italy

They landed in the manor a house elf popped up and she squealed ''Master Ezra haven't seen you since you were's wee baby my names Tilly I be's head house elf.''

Ezra grinned and said ''Hello Tilly these are my mates Klaus Elijah and Damon along with Klaus and Elijah's brother and sister Rebekah and Kol'' the house elf looked at them and Ezra held up Teddy and said ''This is my adopted son Teddy he's two.''

Tilly grinned and said ''There's haven't been a baby here's since you's other's will be so happy''

Ezra grinned and said ''We are only here for a week Tilly then we have to go back for my birthday''

Tilly nodded and said ''Be's best week then I bring refreshments to the parlor room.'' She popped away and Ezra grinned and walked away with the other's following Rebekah and Kol ran outside to look at the view.

That evening

Damon watched Ezra play with Teddy on the beach and he heard Elijah sit beside him with Rebekah in a bathing suit Klaus and Kol went out to find someone to eat. Damon grunted ''What.''

Elijah said softly ''You're lucky I'm not snapping your neck if that girl hadn't been so shocked, they could have hurt Ezra and Teddy one missed place spell that's all it took you need to calm down when you get angry and think of those around you Damon.''

Damon looked at him and sneered at Elijah and growled ''I know ok'' Elijah stared at him but nodded.

Rebekah walked over and said ''Oh come now Lijah stop being so hard on him he's a baby vampire compared to us we have learned to control ourselves but you weren't always this calm and collected you weren't always when you were newly turned tame Damon will learn.'' Elijah frowned at her and she ran back to Ezra and Teddy. She picked up Teddy and took him over to a little wade pool with little sea creatures inside of it. Ezra walked over to his mates and climbed into Elijah's lap and put his feet on Damon's legs. Damon rubbed his feet and Ezra just relaxed listening to the sounds of Teddy and Rebekah screaming when a crab popped up trying to snap at them.

Four days later

Teddy grumbled with his arms crossed he had been sitting in front of the door waiting for his dads to return they had left him here sure he loved Auntie Beck and Uncle Ko but it wasn't nice. Auntie Beck tried to play with him but he refused to budge from the spot in front of the door his tears had dried on his face it was now night time and he was so very hungry he could hear his tummy grumbling. He had refused food when his Aunt and Uncle tried to feed him.

Rebekah sighed and looked at the toddler waiting for Ezra to come back they had gone to get some things to bring back home and then they were going dinner they should be home any minute. She had spaced off when a tiny hand pulled on her jeans. Teddy whispered ''Hungry Auntie''

Rebekah grinned and said ''How about some Mac and Cheese hmm'' Teddy grinned and nodded his eyes were red from crying.

An hour later Teddy was almost done when Ezra's voice said ''We are home loves and I brought a box of Cannoli's for my little man.''

Teddy was gone with a pop and Rebekah yelped ''Teddy!''

Ezra almost dropped the box when he felt a body appear in his arms. Teddy cried ''Daddy!'' and snuggled his face into Ezra's neck and Ezra's eyes widened and he looked at his mates and Ezra pulled Teddy back and he laughed ''You just apparated to daddy pup'' Teddy could careless he snuggled into his neck again. Ezra cooed ''Oh Teddy Bear'' when he saw the red eyes, he thought it had something to do with his werewolf side why he didn't like to be away from him to long. Ezra mumbled ''I'm so sorry pup I didn't mean to make you cry love.'' Rebekah sped into the room and Teddy mumbled ''I ok now'' and kissed Ezra's cheek and sighed happily. He would have to take Teddy to a healer to find out why he was so clingy but he could wait until they got home to do so he refused to take Teddy to a healer in Britain.

Ezra's 17th birthday is the next chapter


	32. Chapter 32 17th Birthday

Chapter Thirty-One-17th Birthday

Ezra walked into the manor and found all of his friends there he grinned and rushed over to hug the twin's and Neville who was beside Luna. Luna smiled at him and Ezra hugged her and they interlocked arms she said ''Happy Birthday Ezra.''

Ezra smiled and said ''Thank you'' He walked into the Ball room and his mates were standing at the front of the room in their Tux's. Teddy was standing in the middle of Klaus and Damon Teddy ran over to him and looked up at him and lifted up his gift. Ezra grinned and said ''What is this pup''

Damon said ''He wanted to get you a gift'' Ezra grinned and said ''Well then I have to open my son's gift first then'' Teddy nodded and watched his daddy open the gift. He saw a moving picture of him and Teddy when they first landed in America at the airport. Teddy had morphed his features to look like Ezra's true form and Ezra was kissing his cheek. They then waved at the camera. After the wave the words ''I love you Daddy appeared over them'' and Ezra's eyes watered and he picked him up and kissed his cheek and said ''I love it Teddy this is the best present ever''

Teddy grinned happily and said ''Love you'' and hopped down and went to the twin's who were by the cake. Ezra said ''You have to eat real food first Teddy!'' Teddy looked at him and pouted and Fred picked him up and went to the regular foods.

Damon walked over and handed him a box and Ezra opened it and saw a charm bracelet they looked old. Damon said ''This belonged to my mother I don't remember her but my father got her a charm for every special occasion'' he moved the bracelet and found a charm under it and he said ''I would like to finish it with you''

Ezra grinned at the charm it was a ring with diamonds inside of it. Ezra kissed his lips softly and he said ''It's beautiful Damon thank you''

Damon placed his forehead against his and mumbled ''Every relationship I have had I have somehow ruined but with you I don't want to ruin it.''

Ezra grinned and said ''You won't Damon I will always be with you; you won't get rid of me Damon promise'' and kissed his nose.

Elijah walked over and said ''It's my turn'' and he handed him box Ezra opened them and saw Grimoire's he said ''I have been collecting them for a while I have put the other's away at home some are as old as me and my siblings I also found some rare books from your world including a few in Parseltongue.''

Ezra grinned and said ''Thank you Lijah'' and kissed his cheek. Klaus walked over and handed him a portrait of him in his wolf form he was howling at the moon. Ezra mumbled ''It's beautiful Klaus''

Klaus hummed ''I know.''

Ezra grinned and hit him in the chest softly and said ''Don't get cocky.''

Elijah said ''He was born like that he can't help it.'' Blaise walked over with a box with holes in it. Ezra opened it and there was a baby Basilisk inside he said ''Shut your eyes!'' and his mates did as they were told.

The snake hissed ''_**Who'sss there?**_'' Ezra said ''What's wrong with it Blaise.''

Blaise said ''The owner of the shop blinded him so he couldn't petrify people I had to buy him for you'' Ezra's eyes watered and he mumbled ''You poor thing'' he hissed ''_**My name'ss Ezra I can speak to ssssnakes my brother brought you from that awful shop if you want I can heal your eyes just don't hurt my family and then you are free to go lovely**_''

The snake's head popped up and it looked at him with empty eye sockets ''_**Please fix it my master please it hurtsss I want to stay with youss I won't hurts your family**_'' The snake felt Ezra touch his head and he could see again after some pressure and he saw his beautiful master. He hissed ''_**Thank you Master I still wish to ssstay with you**_''

Ezra smiled and said ''_**I will name you Siri do you like that it's the nickname of my godfather who is dead now**_''

Siri hissed ''_**That is a fine name**_'' Ezra looked up and his mates were staring at him with lust

Damon said ''That was hot''

The other two nodded and Ezra turned red at their stare's. He said ''He's staying with us his name is Siri'' Siri wrapped around his master's neck and snuggled into his warmth.

That evening

Ezra grinned when he saw Teddy passed out in Damon's arms covered in cake and ice-cream he had been running around for a while and then he crashed hard in Damon's arms. Ezra walked over and kissed his forehead and Ezra hummed ''This was the best party ever.''

Jasmine grinned ''Well Thank you sweetie'' and hugged her son when he turned around.

Ezra grinned and said ''I'm glad I found you mum''

Jasmine kissed his head and said ''Go get some sleep love'' Ezra yawned and nodded and took Damon's hand and walked away with him.


	33. Chapter 34 Dumbledore and the Order

Chapter Thirty-Two- Dumbledore and The Order

Dumbledore the rest of the order that was left most of the Weasley's Hermione and the rest who didn't die in the final battle walked into the Zabini home ready to arrest the creature who hurt Hermione. Jasmine Zabini looked up from her tea and sighed softly her son and his mates had just left to go to Italy she had to plan her son's 17th birthday party and they were just getting in the way. She cooed ''Dumbledore how lovely to see you again'' she sneered at the last part.

Dumbledore said ''I have reason to believe your youngest son is here with a dangerous creature he broke young Hermione's wrist earlier today.''

Jasmine said ''My son stopped by earlier but they have already left to go on their vacation I have no idea where they are going.''

Ron growled ''Your lying…''

A smooth voice said ''Finish that sentence and I will declare a blood feud blood traitor so hard your half-blood grandchildren will feel it'' Blaise Zabini walked down and sneered at the mud-blood. He walked beside his mother and said ''Now that you can see that my brother isn't here and neither is his mate you can leave my home'' the Zabini family manor kicked them all out of the house roughly. The new wand Dumbledore had to get was snapped in half along with Ron's when they both landed on them.

Dumbledore paced in the Burrow's kitchen the boy would be an adult in two weeks and he hadn't even seen him once to try to compel him back to the right side. All he could do was try to slip him some love potion keyed to the youngest Weasley girl but every time the boy slipped his grasp and he needed to know why. He had a feeling he had a spy in the order one that was telling his secrets to the Zabini woman. He shook his head and said ''No everyone in the order is Loyal to me'' The twin's and Charlie hadn't been seen at the burrow since the end of the war. Bill no he couldn't betray him he wouldn't. The Weasley's were loyal it wasn't them maybe it was Kingsley the Minister had been denying his requests to search the Zabini manor or interrogating them he would have to keep an eye on him.

Two weeks later

Dumbledore watched as witches and wizards walked into the Zabini manor for Harry's party and sneered most of them were neutral families he saw Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood walk in with her husband Neville they had made the Lovegood and Longbottom families neutral inside of light. He looked in shock as Charlie Weasley and the twins with their wives walked into the manor. Dumbledore or anyone else from the order couldn't get into the party why were they invited and not the rest of the family. He needed to find out then he saw William Weasley and he knew he had been wrong two weeks ago the boy was the spy. He growled and apparated away.

William looked and saw Dumbledore's white beard before it was also gone. Bill walked to his brother and whispered ''I need a place to stay Charlie I think I have been found out.''

Charlie looked at his older brother and nodded and said ''You can stay with me Bill you're not going back are you.''

Bill shook his head no and said ''I have everything important to me on me''

Charlie nodded and said ''Good'' he grabbed his brother's hand and said ''I'm glad your on our side Bill when I found out you were stealing from Harry I mean Ezra I couldn't believe it I didn't want to you are my favorite brother.''

Bill smiled at his younger brother and said ''I will apologize to Ezra for the rest of my life I am truly sorry Charlie you know that right.'' Charlie smiled and said ''I know Bill I know'' they walked into the party and saw Teddy running to the twin's and looking at the cake with wide eyes.

At the Burrow

Dumbledore waited for William to arrive home and when Dedalus Diggle came into the house and sat down Dumbledore growled ''Well'' he had him watching the manor to know when William left to come back to the Burrow.

Dedalus said ''He's left but he apparated with Charlie.'' Dumbledore looked at Molly and Molly went to the floo and called out Charlie Weasley Romania'' she tapped her foot and waited for a laughing Charlie who had a baby dragon following him.

He said ''Mother''

Molly said ''Is William there Dumbledore would like to have a word with him.''

Dumbledore said ''Molly Dear why don't we just come through and have a face to face talk with them.''

Charlie said ''I can't talk to you right now mum I have to go into work tonight and I haven't seen Bill he's not here''

Molly frowned and said ''Why are you lying…''

Charlie said ''I'll see you later mum'' and he was gone from the fireplace and Molly's head was sent out of the fireplace when the password was put in place and she had no idea what the password was. She looked at Dumbledore and he looked as if steam could come from his ears.

He said ''I will stop by this Sunday it seems I have to talk to your whole family Molly''

Molly said ''I'm so sorry Albus I don't know why my children are acting like this.''

Dumbledore said ''No worries my dear girl it will be ok'' he apparated to Dumbledore Manor and as soon as he landed, he was violently cast out.

He looked and saw a goblin standing inside off the wards in front of him. It smirked and said ''As repayment your family home has been taken to be put on sale for the remaining amount you have stolen from Mr. Zabini your accounts are also empty maybe you should have just stayed dead Dumbledore'' the Goblin was gone with a silent pop.

Dumbledore screamed with rage.

AN

This is set before and on Ezra's birthday next chapter will be about Ezra Klaus Elijah and Damon I hope you like it.


	34. Chapter 34 Creature Inheritance

Chapter Thirty-Three- Creature Inheritance and Bonding

Damon Salvatore woke up to a scream in pain and it was coming from his mate. Damon's eyes snapped open and he looked at his smaller mate Ezra he had his fists balled up and Damon reached over to touch him and he was blown backwards. Klaus and Elijah ran in Kol and Rebekah had a sleepy looking Teddy until Teddy saw his Daddy was the one screaming, he said ''Daddy!''

Damon caught him and said ''Don't touch him Teddy bear'' Teddy's eyes watered and the magic that filled the room was rising they could feel a cold wind filling the room.

A voice whispered ''It begins'' they all looked and saw a figure who was head to toe in black it.

Klaus hissed ''Who are you?''

The figure turned and said ''The Mikaelson's the second family who escaped my grasp I am Death and Ezra Zabini is my master he is becoming an Angel of Death one hasn't been born in thousands of years I had to witness it myself.'' The figured turned back to his master ignoring the other's in the room. Ezra's hair started gaining white streaks a bright glow surrounded him and Ezra was encased in it no one could see the 17 year old through the bright light it floated from the bed and hovered over the bed Death said ''You should leave before the power get's unbearable in here and trust me it will.''

Rebekah said ''Come on Teddy let's go get some ice-cream how about that'' to take his mind off of Ezra.

Elijah said ''It's 3 in the morning Rebekah''

The blond said ''So'' and spit her tongue out.

Teddy yelped ''Ice cream yay!'' he jumped from her arms and ran out of the room Kol and Rebekah followed Elijah Damon and Klaus stayed waiting for their mate to come back.

Ezra looked around ''Where was he?'' a voice said ''Your gaining your creature inheritance master.'' Ezra looked and saw Death he said ''I didn't have one when I turned 17 the last time.'' Death nodded and said ''Because you weren't 17 you just turned 17 for real this time so your Creature inheritance is happening now.'' Ezra understood and said ''What am I becoming?'' Death hummed ''An Angel of Death'' and then he felt something ripping from his back and he screamed loudly in pain.''

Outside the bubble Elijah Klaus and Damon stood up when they heard a scream that rocked the entire room. After ten minutes the three of them were fighting themselves not to rush towards the bubble. Then there was a rush of magic and the bubble popped and more magic rushed from Ezra, Ezra was in mid-air flapping his dark grey and red wings with black tips. He looked around and grinned ''Look I'm flying!'' His mates were staring at the happy teen who had just been screaming his head off then he was flying around the room with a silly little grin on his face. Elijah had his mouth opened in shock. Damon grabbed him from the air and Ezra grinned at him and stopped flapping his wings and wrapped his legs around Damon's waist and he kissed his mate on the lips. Ezra whined ''I need you guys please'' Klaus and Damon were happy to oblige but Elijah didn't walk over Ezra walked over to him and Ezra said ''Don't you want me?'' Elijah looked down at him and said ''Of course I do but you're still a…'' Ezra yanked Elijah's head down into a forceful kiss and Elijah wrapped his arms around Ezra's waist careful of his new wings and kissed him back. Ezra's wings disappeared and then the other two were behind him kissing his neck. (AN I can't post the sex scene apparently so sorry you guys.)

Two days later

Ezra whined when he sat up and his bottom was sore. He said ''Did you have to be so rough'' Damon smirked and said ''We are vampire's love of course'' Ezra rolled his eyes and said ''Elijah was pretty gentle so apparently you can be'' Elijah wrapped an arm around his mates waist and kissed the top of his spin and Ezra shivered and said ''I need to see Teddy I haven't seen my baby in two days because of you three.''

Klaus hummed ''You didn't complain your screams in pleasure and begging were really lovely'' licking his bite mark on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra moaned ''Stop that'' and stood up too fast and hissed when the pain returned. He waved his hand and a pain reliver potion was in his hand and his eyes widened he said ''I summoned it with Accio'' it should have flown to his hand not automatically appeared.

Death said ''You are a powerful wizard now more powerful then before now that you are an angel.'' Ezra squealed and jumped into the bed and covered himself when Death said that. Death said ''I do not care if you are naked master'' Ezra said ''Well I do! Go away shoo'' the figure nodded and was gone in an instant. He stood back up and snapped his finger's and he was dressed he said ''I could get used to this'' grinning at his mates and he downed the potion and they left the bedroom and went down the stairs and Ezra's eyes widened when he saw ice-cream wrapper's, candy wrappers, and fast food wrappers all over his living room. Teddy was jumping on the sofa having a blast.

Rebekah and Kol looked tired Ezra screamed ''What's going on in here!''

Teddy's eyes snapped to his and he screamed ''Daddy!'' and jumped into his arms and proceeded to tell his Daddy about the party they had for two whole days. Ezra's eye twitched and his eyes snapped to the two blonds responsible for his hyper two-year-old who was shaking even in his arms like an energizer bunny.

Kol said ''Shall we go sister''

Rebekah said ''We shall'' and ran out of the house and made it outside the wards.

Ezra hissed ''Oh no you don't!'' and snapped his fingers and they were back standing where they had just been. Ezra growled ''You two are going to clean this up right now and I'm going to give this bunny a bath because he's covered in melted Ice-Cream and chocolate then you are in so much trouble you two!'' he spun on his heels and walked past his mates.

Damon said ''That was hot'' the two original vampire's nodded in agreement with the younger vampire.


	35. Chapter 35 Unbinding

Chapter Thirty-Four- Unbinding

Ezra hummed ''We need a nature witch I'm good but apparently a nature witch created the spell so we need one to undo it.''

Klaus smirked and said ''I have the prefect one in mind.''

Ezra stared at his mate holding Teddy around the middle so that he was facing outwards he said ''Try not to kill anyone Klaus.''

Klaus looked at his mate with betrayal ''I won't kill anyone I promise but threatening is still an option'' Ezra nodded and Klaus grinned and kissed his head and said ''Kol let's go we have a little Gilbert to find'' while they had been on vacation Elena had sent Jeremy away to protect him from Klaus and his siblings.

The next day

Finn walked out of the library and saw his brother's mate standing with a stroller in front of him Finn growled Ezra said ''Hello brother I need you to come home please I don't have time for this Teddy isn't feeling too good since I can't fight you I brought someone to persuade you back.''

Finn said ''I won't betray my mother for you Ezra you might be my brother's mate but you aren't family yet…'' he froze when he saw Sage walking towards Ezra.

She stopped next to the younger boy and she smiled and said ''Finn''

Finn gasped ''Sage'' he smiled at his mate and she walked over and she touched his cheek and he moved his cheek into her hand and said ''Oh I have missed you so much Sage.''

Sage said ''Come back with us please Finn we can travel the world together you and I.'' Finn nodded and Ezra held out a Potion vile that was empty and Finn sighed and bit his wrist and filled it with his blood.

Ezra hummed ''Thank you now come on Teddy Bear let's go home'' he was worried about his pup he was worried because Teddy was getting sick before the Full moon. He had never been sick before a full moon before this was the first time. Ezra kissed his cheek and Teddy curled up and whimpered up at his Daddy. Ezra cooed ''Daddy will fix you don't worry'' and he apparated away with his pup.

The next afternoon

Damon walked past the living room and Bonnie said ''Damon'' Damon looked and saw Bonnie sitting in front of a spell book. Damon said ''Bon-Bon'' Ezra walked downstairs and said ''Come on Damon we need to get to the healer's office the full moon is tonight oh and here'' Teddy was sleeping against his chest he tossed the vile of blood to Bonnie and she caught it and he said ''That's Finn's blood Klaus already gave you the other's.'' Bonnie nodded and she felt a coldness radiating from Ezra it was frightening it wasn't a bad feeling but it felt different she had never felt it before. Damon walked over to Ezra and kissed him on the lips and wrapped his arms around Ezra and they were gone with a pop Bonnie stood up thinking she was finally alone she refused to unbind the originals Klaus had to die it was for Elena.

Klaus purred ''Oh Bonnie where do you think your going?''

Bonnie said ''I'm not going to unbind you I can't…''

Klaus smirked and she stopped and Klaus said ''Oh ok then'' Bonnie froze and then started towards the door. Klaus cooed ''Oh Kol how is it in Denver little brother''

A voice said ''It's a nice day today Nik I'm just in a park with my friend Jeremy Gilbert''

Klaus said ''Oh look at that he has a puppy'' Bonnie spun around and true to Klaus's words there was a video playing of Jeremy and a golden retriever puppy playing on the screen. Kol waved at Jeremy and Jeremy waved back and then threw the ball and the puppy went after it. Klaus said ''You are going to unbind us witch my brother may have a death wish but I and the rest of my siblings do NOT!'' he took a breath and smiled and said ''Now are you going to unbind our blood or is Kol going to have an afternoon snack your choice.'' Bonnie quickly sat back in front of the book and Klaus handed Kol Elijah and Rebecca's blood to Bonnie and bit his hand and bled into a cup and gave it to her and said ''Ezra gave you Finn's blood already'' Bonnie whimpered and nodded and poured the blood together and started the spell Klaus hummed ''Thank you Bonnie'' and watched as the blood tying his siblings together started to separate.

Ezra sat in the healer's office Teddy was sitting there silently in Damon's lap playing with Damon's daylight ring. Damon rubbed the top of Teddy's head and the healer walked in and she smiled at Ezra and said ''He's fine Mr. Zabini because his biological father was a werewolf he can since the connection with the moon is all he may want to eat rare meat on the full moon but it's perfectly normal he might change into a wolf but it won't be a full werewolf and he will be able to change at will but that won't be for a while we have seen wizard wolf hybrids before here in the states and they normally don't change until they are a bit older he will just be cranky like when he was teething and then after the full moon he will be right as rain.''

Ezra grinned and said ''That's good do you hear that Teddy bear you will be fine love''

Teddy mumbled and reached for him and Ezra picked him up and the Healer said ''Oh and the clinginess will go away over time his wolf side thinks of you as pack so he will want to be with you all the time but it won't hurt him he might be a little angry at you if you do leave for a few hours when your away but…'' She stopped when Teddy yawned and she grinned ''Someone hasn't been sleeping huh''

Ezra said ''He's been sleeping but I think he's not relaxing like he should be''

The healer nodded and said ''It's because of the Lycan gene once it's because of the moon'' Ezra nodded and the healer gave him some toddler pain reliever potion just for tonight since it was the full moon tonight it will help him sleep throughout the night. They left the office Ezra was happy that Teddy wasn't going to be uncomfortable for long.

In England

Dumbledore looked at the blond-haired woman sitting in the chair in front of him at the Burrow and she said ''I can't tell you where the house is but the boy is in Mystic Fall's. All I want is your help in killing my children kill one and all of them will die then you can have Harry Potter.'' Dumbledore smiled at the woman in front of him and said ''We have a deal.'' Light ran from Dumbledore to Esther making a unbreakable vow. He would kill all of her children and he would have Harry Potter finally back in his grasp.


	36. Chapter 36 Dumbledore is in Town

Chapter Thirty-Five- Dumbledore's In Town

Ezra walked into the Mystic grill with Teddy following behind him like a duckling. Damon and Klaus were with them Elijah and Rebekah were in New York Rebekah had told Elijah he needed some clothes besides suits and had dragged her brother out of the house early that morning. Ezra didn't mind Elijah in suit's he looked absolutely dashing in a nice suit.

Klaus frowned when he noticed Finn in the grill also his brother had almost killed them all just because he wanted to die. Ezra held onto Klaus's hand and kissed his cheek and said ''Just leave him alone Klaus your safe you all are safe and we are keeping Bonnie until Kol gets back from Denver.''

Finn heard them enter and he looked and saw Klaus and Ezra along with the older Salvatore brother. He shook his head why couldn't his brother understand they needed to die he hadn't heard from their mother since he arrived back in Fork's but hopefully, they didn't find a nature witch to unbind them. He looked at Sage he thought she was different but she was just like the other's he had created making more of their breed. His cellphone rung and Finn walked out of The Mystic Grill and answered and said ''Mother.''

Esther said ''My brave son meet me at the old witch house''

Finn said ''Of course mother we need to do this tonight before they are unlinked from me''

Esther said ''It will be done tonight you don't have to worry no nature witch in their right minds would unbind the hybrid from his siblings they know what needs to be done.'' Finn nodded and hung up and left the Mystic Grill.

Ezra said ''Your mother's going to die tonight Klaus'' from a darkened doorway Ezra's wings unfolded from around them. Damon was still in the restaurant with Teddy Ezra walked into the restaurant the air chilled as he walked and he walked over to Damon and growled ''Get Teddy back to the safety of the house something's going down and I don't want to worry about where he is'' Teddy was chewing on his burger ketchup all over his face he blinked up at his daddy and Ezra laughed softly and kissed Teddy's cheek he said ''Be good for papa Damon ok'' Teddy tilted his head to the side and grabbed his burger and Damon grabbed his cup of juice Ezra waved his hand and their food was packed up and in Damon's arms Damon nodded and ran off with Teddy and the food in his arms.

Ezra growled ''Let's go kill the mother of the year shall we''

Klaus cooed ''I love murderous Ezra.'' Ezra grinned and grabbed his hand and they apparated to the old witch house where the nature witches were burned years before Ezra's eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore and the order member's that didn't leave him once he was found to be alive.

Klaus said ''That's Dumbledore then.'' Dumbledore pulled out the white oak stake and walked over to Finn. He said ''Thank you for believing in the greater good my boy.''

Ezra growled softly when he heard that Klaus walked out and Kol and Rebekah appeared Elijah walked out of the tree line calmly and said ''Mother please we are your children.''

Esther said ''You should have died long ago Elijah you will not stop this I'm sorry my children.'' Dumbledore stabbed Finn and the stake went up in flames in his chest and was destroyed.

They watched Finn fall to the ground and his body burned up and Molly said ''You can come home now Harry.''

Dumbledore looked at the other's who were still standing he hissed ''Esther you said they were all connected''

Esther said ''No witch…''

Bonnie ran to the clearing and cried ''I had to they had Jeremy I'm sorry Esther'' Ezra started laughing.

The air chilled and Hermione said ''Dementor's''

Ezra said ''No something worse'' his wings snapped into existence and he said ''Death''

A cloaked figure appeared beside him and its voice rasped ''Yes Master.''

Ezra growled ''Kill Esther Mikaelson and make sure she doesn't go to the other side spread her very existence through purgatory and make sure Dumbledore and his order are dragged to hell where they belong.''

Death said ''Yes of course master''

Esther tried to use magic but found it blocked Ezra said ''I blocked everyone's magic except mine of course'' Esther turned around and saw the cloaked figure behind her and she gasped and she flamed up like her son did and Death raised his hand and her ashes went under his cloak.

Ezra walked over to Bonnie and hissed ''I have a more fitting punishment for you Bonnie Bennett I'm taking your magic you and your children will never ever use nature magic or magic in general ever again.'' He slapped his palm onto her chest and it disappeared into Bonnies body and he felt her magical core and he ripped it out roughly and said ''I hope you like being normal Bonnie I really do.'' Bonnie dropped to her knees and cried loudly this time she wasn't getting her magic back and it hurt badly. Ezra looked at the green magical core and dropped it and watched it sink into the earth again.

Dumbledore yelled ''Harry stop this right…''

He didn't get to finish because Elijah cut off his head neatly and he said ''Do shut up old man'' he pulled out a headkerchief and wiped the blood from his hands and said ''This time you aren't coming back.''

Ezra grinned and said ''Shall we go home'' he interlocked arms with Elijah and Klaus and the order were all calling his old name and he ignored them and left the area with his family he couldn't wait to get back to Teddy. He walked away from the house and he felt dizzy now that he was away from his ex-friends, he realized he felt drained from using that little bit of magic that he did use. He mumbled ''Lijah I don't feel too good'' Elijah caught him before Ezra dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.


	37. Chapter 37 Pregnant

Chapter Thirty-Six- Pregnant

Ezra opened his eyes and blinked when he saw his mother standing over him. Jasmine Zabini looked at her son and she kissed his forehead and she whispered ''You scared everyone love''

Ezra looked at her and said ''Dumbledore?''

Jasmine shook her head and said ''You don't have to worry about him Death took care of everyone in the clearing that's what your mates said anyway.''

Ezra mumbled ''How long was I out?''

Jasmine answered ''Three days magical exhaustion.''

Ezra looked at his mom in shock and said ''I have done more powerful things before why…''

Jasmine said ''We need to wait for your mates then I will tell you.''

There were three blurs Teddy yelped ''Daddy!'' and pounced onto the bed he climbed onto his daddy.

Ezra grinned and hugged him and said ''Teddy bear''

Teddy whispered ''I was scared when you were asleep you were asleep for a long time.''

Ezra said ''I'm ok pup I just needed to go to sleep I was very tired'' Teddy nodded in understanding and cuddled to his chest and ran his finger's through his hair Teddy kissed his cheek and snuggled his face into Ezra's neck.

Jasmine said ''Ok I know why Ezra's magic was so depleted after taking Bonnie's magic.''

Damon said ''Well are you going to tell us?''

Jasmine narrowed her eyes and Damon grunted ''Please!''

Jasmine hummed and said ''Ezra's magic was depleted because of my grandchild.''

Ezra's eyes widened and he said ''Blaise isn't having a kid.''

Elijah grinned and said ''I think your pregnant love''

Ezra's eyes widened and he said ''I'm a boy how…''

Jasmine said ''Submissive creatures are able to have children because they aren't enterally human.''

Klaus was standing to the side listening everyone looked at him and Klaus said ''I can hear it the heartbeat under Ezra's I haven't heard it before''

Jasmine said ''Ezra's magic was protecting the fetus that's why he went into magical exhaustion the only reason why you are hearing the baby's heartbeat is because of Ezra's magical exhaustion he can't perform any magic for a week do you hear me Ezra.''

Ezra sighed and said ''Yes mom''

Jasmine looked at his mates and said ''Bedrest no magic do you hear me boys''

The vampire's nodded and said ''Yes mam no magic ad no getting up from the bed''

Elijah said ''We will carry him if he wants to get up.''

Jasmine nodded in approval and she kissed Ezra's forehead and said ''I will visit more often love''

Ezra nodded and Jasmine apparated from the house and Ezra looked at his mates and they got into the bed with him and Ezra whispered ''Are you guys upset? I didn't know I swear.''

Elijah frowned softly and said ''Why would we be upset I am happy''

Klaus nodded and said ''I would like to have a child with you Ezra'' Damon was staring off into space and Ezra looked at Klaus and Elijah and Elijah picked up a now sleeping Teddy and took him from the bedroom and Klaus followed him he needed to design the nursery.

Damon was pulled back and Ezra put his head on Damon's chest and Damon looked down at him and Ezra said ''What's wrong are you upset?''

Damon shook his head and said ''No I could never be angry at you.''

Ezra asked ''What's going on through your head then?''

Damon whispered ''What if I'm like Giuseppe he killed his own son's'' he stood up and paced ''Hell I'm just like him I'm a bad influence I'm a murder people hate me my own brother hates me…'' he stopped and said ''I can't be a father I'm horrible.''

Ezra yelped ''Damon don't…'' Damon was gone Ezra's eyes watered and he said ''Klaus!'' Niklaus rushed into the room and Ezra said ''Take me to Damon please he ran off.'' Klaus nodded and picked him up and ran off with Ezra in his arms.

Damon was laying in the middle of the road waiting for a snack to come by he needed to make Ezra see he was a killer he didn't deserve Ezra he didn't deserve kids. He heard a car coming Ezra's voice said ''Damon please don't do this'' he looked and saw Klaus holding Ezra on the shoulder of the road. Ezra hissed ''I'm not supposed to use magic remember if you don't come back to the house, I will use it to drag you back home.''

Damon looked at Klaus and Klaus's eyes had veins under his eyes and he growled ''If you make him use magic, I will rip out your throat and let you heal slowly.''

Damon walked over and Ezra transferred himself to Damon's arms and he put his hands on both of his cheeks and forced him to look at him. Ezra said ''You are a good dad to Teddy have you forgotten that you are already a father you have taken care of Teddy more than Elijah and Klaus not that I think that they are terrible father's I don't but Teddy loves you I love you Damon just the way you are you are not your father you would never even think about raising a hand to your children and I know that you should too.''

Damon looked at him and put his head on top of Ezra's and then placed a hand on his stomach and said ''I understand''

Ezra grinned up at him and said ''Good because if you ever run away from me again, I will make you suffer and you will sleep in the doghouse I will make one for you since we don't have a dog.''

Damon smirked and said ''Yes sir'' and kissed him on the lips and he looked at Klaus.

Klaus said ''Shall we go back home'' Damon ran off with Ezra in his arms and Klaus chased after them.


	38. Chapter 38 Daddy Son Day

Chapter Thirty-Seven- Daddy Son Day

Elijah woke up and looked at the time it was five in the morning. He heard Ezra vomiting Elijah sat up and Klaus said ''He's been vomiting since three'' looking up from his book. Ezra walked in and he had bags under his eyes.

Ezra whimpered and Elijah walked over and whispered ''Ezra do you need anything''

Ezra mumbled ''No'' and Damon walked in with a cup and a teapot Ezra took a sniff and smelled peppermint Damon walked over to the table in the room and pulled out Chamomile leaves and put it into the cup and poured the peppermint tea into the cup with the leaves.

He walked over and said ''Drink this the maids when I was a child gave this to my mother when she was pregnant with Stefan it will help smell and then drink'' Ezra sniffed and blew and sipped on the tea and kept drinking. It had been two weeks since he had found out he was pregnant. Ezra felt better after he had finished the tea and he looked at Damon and smiled and Damon said ''I have been trying to remember since you woke up at three this morning I just remembered''

Ezra smiled and said ''Thank you Damon''

Damon kissed his lips and he said ''Drink this every morning and you won't get sick and you'll have minty fresh breath''

Ezra smiled at him and said ''I'm starving I demand breakfast at the grill'' and went to get Teddy ready happy to get out of the house again. Teddy blinked up when he saw his daddy standing in the doorway, he was watching Blue fly around Teddy grinned and ran over and hugged him. Teddy lifted his arms and Ezra picked him up and he whispered ''Oh I missed you pup so much do you want to have a day with daddy.''

Teddy whispered ''It ok Daddy''

Ezra smiled and said ''We are totally having a Daddy Son Day just us we can go to New York and go to the zoo and the toy store''

Teddy grinned and said ''Zoo!'' Ezra smiled waved his hand and Teddy's diaper bag was filled with everything he will need he walked down the stairs with Teddy.

Klaus said ''I don't like you going out by yourself''

Ezra said ''It's going to be fine there's no more threats and I doubt the Scooby Gang will go to New York and Death killed everyone from Britain so I'll be safe.''

Elijah and Damon sighed and Ezra said ''Come on you guys I'm the master of Death.''

Klaus said ''It's just hard your pregnant with our kid we don't know which one if the father but we need to protect you and I'm not just speaking for myself I'm speaking for everyone here'' Damon and Elijah nodded.

Ezra said ''I need to take Teddy and spend some time with him before the baby gets here and I can't spend as much time with him as I would want I have been on bed rest I have been so busy with everything but him and I don't want him to feel abandoned.''

The three mates sighed and Elijah said ''Fine call us when you get there then''

Ezra nodded and kissed their lips and said ''Come on pup let's go have some fun''

Teddy squealed ''Fun!''

A couple of hours later

Ezra watched Teddy go around petting the animal's in the petting zoo he smiled softly and Teddy looked up and grinned at him and pointed to the pig he was petting. Ezra was standing off to the side when Teddy ran over and said ''I'm hungry daddy.''

Ezra hummed ''Ok let's go get something to eat ok then we can go to the toy shop.'' Teddy nodded and Ezra picked him up and walked to a small diner inside the zoo and he sat down and sat Teddy down and he ordered a sandwich for Teddy and a burger for him. He sighed happily eating his sandwich and Teddy was making a complete mess he grabbed his juice and took a large sip and Ezra wiped Teddy's mouth and Teddy grumbled unhappily. Ezra snickered softly and went back to his food. Ezra sighed when he was finished and just watched Teddy, he was having a good day with him.

Teddy looked up and said ''What'' with his mouth full.

Ezra said ''Nothing pup and no talking with your mouth full'' Teddy nodded and swallowed and Ezra said ''Wanna go to the toy store now''

Teddy nodded and Ezra picked him up and Teddy said ''I can walk Daddy''

Ezra said ''Well excuse me then'' and put him down and Teddy held onto his hand and Ezra smiled down at him and they left the Zoo and went to the car to head to Toys-R-Us.

Two hours later after Ice cream they were heading home the trunk was filled with toys and Teddy had a new wolf that he was holding onto. Ezra said ''Did you have fun today Teddy?''

Teddy yawned and nodded and answered ''Had lots of fun daddy thank you'' falling asleep Ezra smiled and looked back at him and he had fallen asleep already.

Ezra mumbled ''Me too Teddy.''


	39. Chapter 39 Back to England

Chapter Thirty-Eight- Back to England

Ezra looked at his growing stomach he was 3 months he really wanted to just go back to England for the rest of the pregnancy but he didn't want to leave his mates here Klaus had his hybrids he couldn't just ask him to leave them. Ezra sighed softly and rubbed his stomach he didn't like staying in the house. In England it wasn't as odd seeing a pregnant wizard as it would be here in a muggle town filled with vampire's and nature witches. He looked up and Klaus walked in and said ''I could hear your sighing from my studio love'' Damon walked in after him and leaned against the wall he had a towel wrapped around his waist he looked like he just stepped out of the shower.

Ezra grinned at him and said ''I'm…''

Klaus said ''Don't say your fine because you're not what's wrong?''

Ezra said ''I want to go back to England now that it's safe I'm just tired of being cooped up in the house''

Klaus sat down and said ''Well why didn't you say something then love we will go to England then until the baby is born if that's what you want.''

Ezra smiled and said ''Yes that's what I want''

Klaus nodded and said ''I'll tell the other's Rebekah is having a little thing with the little blond haired jock so I think she's going to stay and Kol he's been traveling around Virginia so he might stay or he might come with us who knows the Hybrids can stay here to keep an eye on things.'' Ezra nodded and walked downstairs to grab some carrots and chocolate.

Rebekah was feeding Teddy and she said ''Craving's''

Ezra said ''No it's completely normal right Klaus'' Klaus's face frowned up when he saw the chocolate covered carrot. Ezra looked at him and his eyes teared up.

Klaus said ''It's normal perfectly normal'' he took a carrot and drenched it in chocolate and popped it in his mouth and said ''See'' and started chewing.

Ezra grinned and said ''Okay'' and took the bowl of carrots and melted chocolate going into the living room area.

As soon as Ezra was gone, he spit out the chocolatey carrot mess and went to wash out his mouth and he groaned ''Never again'' Rebekah snickered and Teddy giggled outright covering his mouth.

He asked ''Why is Daddy eating weird things''

Klaus looked at him and said ''Why don't you ask daddy?''

Teddy said ''Okay!'' and hopped down and ran into the living room to question his daddy.

Ezra looked up from his chocolate when Teddy ran in and he climbed into his lap and said ''Why are you eating strange stuff?''

Ezra's eyes widened and he said ''I'm having a baby Teddy you're going to have a little brother or sister and they wanted Chocolate covered carrots so it's not strange to me.''

Teddy's eyes widened and he looked at Ezra's stomach and whispered ''Whoa! Daddy your tummy is getting bigger''

Ezra laughed and said ''Yes that's where the baby is?''

Teddy nodded and placed a hand on his stomach and said ''I want a baby brother girls are girly''

Ezra said ''Will you still love a girl Teddy?''

Teddy hummed ''I guess so but I want a brother'' and put his head on Ezra's stomach and mumbled ''I hear heartbeats daddy.''

Ezra nodded and said ''Wait heartbeats as in more than one.'' Teddy nodded and ran off to find Blue.

Elena's house

Bonnie sat on Elena's bed staring at her hands she was still in shock that her magic was gone she couldn't believe that freak took her magic. Elena walked in and said ''Bonnie why don't you contact some other witches to see if you can get it back.''

Bonnie whispered ''I have and they can't help me my magic is gone it was put back into the earth he put my magic back into the earth I can never get it back.''

Elena shook her head and said ''No there has to be a way to get it back I'm sure we can make Ezra give it back we just need Damon's help.''

Bonnie growled ''What don't you get Elena Damon's with him he will never help us''

Elena shook her head in denial and said ''We can get Stefan to help us they are brother's he will listen to Stefan.''

At the Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan said ''What do you mean you're leaving?''

Damon said ''I'm going to England with Ezra for a few months I might come back might not.'' Stefan opened and closed his mouth and Damon said ''What?''

Stefan said ''What about me what about Elena what if we need your help''

Damon said ''I haven't helped you in months Stefan why would you need me now?''

Stefan said ''Can you at least ask Ezra to restore Bonnie's magic.''

Damon grabbed his brother's head and hissed ''No she helped Esther she almost killed us all did you know that if she had killed the original's all vampire's would have been killed and you know that when you saw Sage die right after Finn was killed and you still want Bonnie to have her magic back after that.''

He shook his head and said ''If you or anyone else comes near Ezra I will kill you all even you he's mine he's having my kid.''

Stefan was trying to grab at his hand and he said ''Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't go near him promise''

Elena walked in and said ''Damon! Put him down''

Damon sneered at her and dropped his brother and said ''I mean it Stefan stay away from us.'' Stefan nodded and Damon rushed out of the house leaving Stefan on the floor rubbing his neck.

The next morning

Damon picked up Teddy who was still sleeping soundly in his arms Elijah would meet them in England in a week Kol and Rebekah were staying here Kol wasn't going to stay in Mystic Falls he was just going to Travel around to see the changes made since he was daggered. They had sent their things to Zabini Manor Ezra looked at them and said ''I shouldn't use a portkey so I'm just going to use the Floo I hate it but the portkey might hurt the babies.''

Klaus said ''I'll go with you then Damon you have Teddy''

Damon nodded and said ''Zabini'' and the portkey took them away with a pop. Klaus took Ezra to the fireplace and Ezra said ''Zabini Manor.'' They were engulfed by green flames and they were off.


	40. Chapter 40 Klaus Goes to New Orleans

Chapter Thirty-Nine- Going to New Orleans

Klaus hissed ''What''

The hybrid winced and said ''I have heard from some of the hybrids that she is planning something the nature witches know about the baby it's most likely yours.''

Klaus said ''I'm going to New Orleans then Bippy''

The house elf said ''Yes sir''

Klaus said ''I need you to pack my things please.''

Bippy said ''Yes sir'' and had tears in her eyes and she popped away.

Klaus said ''Get me a plane in 30 minutes'' the hybrid nodded and rushed away. Klaus was in the leaky cauldron having a meeting with one of his hybrids he flooed to Zabini Manor and he stepped out and saw Ezra drinking a cup of tea next to Klaus's suitcase. Klaus said ''Love''

Ezra asked ''Where are you going?''

Klaus said ''I'm going to New Orleans's some nature are causing some trouble and I don't want you to get mixed up in it.''

Ezra said ''Klaus…''

Klaus said ''You are not coming you are going to stay here if I need help, I'll ask Elijah stay here''

Ezra looked at him with anger and he hissed ''FINE'' he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Damon said ''I'll make sure he stays here''

Klaus nodded at him and said ''I will be back before the birth'' Damon nodded and left and Klaus said ''Take me to the Leaky Cauldron Bippy please'' the elf nodded and took his hand and they were gone.

Ezra was so angry he didn't need protection he understood why Klaus didn't want him to go he was pregnant. He sighed Damon walked in Teddy was with Jasmine in Diagon Ally Damon said ''He's like a cockroach nothing can killing him apparently.''

Ezra laughed softly and said ''He's not like a cockroach and I know that''

Damon pulled Ezra closer and said ''We will be ok all of us''

Ezra grinned at him and hummed ''I know'' and placed a hand on his stomach and sighed happily everything was ok now that he didn't have to worry about Dumbledore and his plans. Kingsley had backed off he had stayed in England he had questioned Ezra about Dumbledore and his Order disappearing but they couldn't pin anything on them so the Auror's had backed off after three days of question's. Ezra laid his head on Damon's shoulder and Damon rubbed his back. Everything was good for now.

AN

I will be posting a sequel it might be a little bit after I start the sequel to, She's my daughter. I am planning the birth of the twins for the sequel and I think they are going back to the house in Mystic Falls in the sequel.


End file.
